Huntress Troubles
by Gryffindor-Sword
Summary: [Sequel to KSR] Danny's life just got much more complicated when Valerie gains a few new toys to her suit. He, along with Dani, must stay one step ahead of her if they are going to keep their secret while keeping Amity Park, and themselves, safe.
1. Moonlight Duels

**Author's Note:**_ The sequel to Kindred Spirits Reunite (KSR) is here! I spent the past week typing to get a story line and I got one! I have a few chapters written just to make sure that I have a plot but this one won't be updated as quick as my previous work! This one is a rating higher than my previous one (I hated to do it) but I upped the ante in action scenes. Hope you like it and if you haven't read KSR; don't worry. I'll recap what happened in it just so you understand what has happened and why certain events are different._

**Major Notice:**_ To all new readers; this 'fic is set in a timeline that I've established and spoilers from Season 3 will not appear. Some may appear and some may not. All events from the first two Seasons will be followed and some events from Season 3 may appear.__

* * *

_

_Huntress Troubles_

Chapter One

"_Moonlight Duels"_

A full moon hovered over a cloudless sky in the most haunted city in America that is known as Amity Park. Amity Park is the most haunted city due to the multiple ghosts sighting in the city. It has had some minor to moderate threats to having the city plunged into another realm known as the Ghost Zone. However, Amity Park does have a protector, correction two protectors, that protect the city from these malevolent specters. They are known as Danny and Dani Phantom aka the Phantom Twins. Not much is known about them since they only appear when there is ghost(s) trouble and only a select few know who they truly are.

Daniel "Danny" Fenton is the son of the local ghost hunters Jack and Madeline "Maddie" Fenton. His parents were working on the Fenton Ghost Portal when it failed to work. Danny looked inside of it, due to the probing by one of his best friends, Samantha "Sam" Mason, that he had accidentally turned it on while he was inside it resulting him in getting ghost powers. Ever since then, he's been battling against ghost(s) as Danny Phantom while keeping up with school and keeping it a secret from his family. The only other family member that knows of his dual identity is his older sister, Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton.

Dani Phantom's story is much more complicated than Danny's. She is not _actually_ his sister; she is his clone. An enemy of Danny's tried to clone him by using a pawn, who didn't know that her ghost hunting suit was bugged. This enemy is known as Vladimir "Vlad" Masters.

Vlad Masters also has ghost powers due to an accident that happened when he was in college back in Wisconsin with his _ex_-best friend, Jack Fenton, and the love of his life, Maddie. He created four clones trying to get the missing component for his primary clone, Danny's mid-morph DNA. One of those four was Dani, known as Danielle, and she masqueraded as Danny's third cousin once removed just to get close enough to him to capture him. This plan failed when she ignored his order to overshadow Danny in an effort to force him to transform after he was captured. Instead she freed him and the two destroyed the lab, along with the primary clone, before she left vowing to return for a visit.

She returned a month later with a major problem that could cause her to loose her life. After being captured, along with Danny, and awakening in Vlad's lab that she found out what was the problem. Vlad had activated a rapid aging program within her after she betrayed him that could destroy her even if she doesn't use her powers. She had aged a few years since her absence and now she was now Danny's age. Vlad was still on the subject for getting the perfect half-ghost son but a bizarre twist of events put a stopper in his hopes. Dani was the one to be stabilized, since she was an unstable clone, instead of his primary clone, and she also gained a new power that day, the Ghostly Wail, in which she completely destroyed Vlad's home in the process. As a major plus to her, the rapid aging program that was within her had also been disabled due to her stabilization.

She was soon taken under the wing of Danny's parents as they became her new guardians after the "supposed" death of her parents. Her life has been normal and the ghost(s) attacks seem to make feel more at home with her cousin, Danny. On her first public appearance as Dani Phantom, she was labeled as Danny Phantom's twin sister; however, she didn't like the idea at first but she soon accepted it since they were _truly_ (in a sense) twins.

The two Phantoms had phased through into a warehouse since their Ghost Sense told them that there was a ghost near.

Danny Phantom was dressed in a black, white belted suit with a P inside a white D on his chest. His hair was snow-white, his eyes glowed radioactive green, and he also wore white gloves and boots.

Dani's suit was just like Danny's but a little more feminine. Her suit was split from her right shoulder to her opposite waist with black on the top with a white glove on her right hand while it was inverted on the opposite side. Her abdomen was revealed, her high-heeled white boots came to a point just above her knees over her black pants. She also had the same emblem as Danny's on her chest, her snow-white hair pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes glowed the same radioactive green like her twin's, and her longs bangs almost half-conceal one of her eyes.

They both had a strap over their shoulder that holds their primary weapon in capturing ghost(s), the Fenton Thermos. The warehouse was full of crates as they floated keeping their guard up so as to not be surprised by anyone. The crates started to vibrate until a figure exploded out of them letting out a loud moan.

"Beware!" they both cringed at the moan knowing all _too_ well who it was.

It was a ghost dressed like he was a mover and he's called…

"I am the Box Ghost! Master of all things cubical and square, I have come to enlist these crates for my box-shape army!" as he struck a "scary" pose.

"Oh please," Dani sarcastically said snapping the ghost out of his rant with her arms crossed while she rolled her eyes. "You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag."

"Plus," Danny added not looking scared at all while giving him a bored look, "we don't have time to listen to you rant."

"You," the Box Ghost points to Danny, "cannot hold the Box Ghost in a cylindrical trap!" he moves his hands as if mimicking the shape of the Thermoses on their backs.

"Best two out of three?" Dani ask and Danny nodded in which they played a game of rock, paper, scissor.

"Beware! For I am the Box Ghost!" he moans again not liking to be ignored.

Danny shrugged his shoulders after loosing the game while Dani slowly floated to the Box Ghost as he kept his "scary" pose. The Box Ghost started to stutter as she approached as if he's laid eyes on her for the first time. She strokes his chin as if in an affectionate matter before broadsiding him with a fist to his temple. The force of her punch knocks him into the crates beside them, ironically not knocking them over, before throwing him towards Danny in which the Box Ghost was captured. One of the perks from being female is that Dani can get close enough to some ghost to catch them off guard but this bothers Danny… _a lot_.

"Did you have to do that?" Danny asked as he capped his Thermos.

"Hey," as she strikes a mischievous pose, "I aim to misbehave."

"Right," as if he didn't believe her. "Let's get out of here before Skulker decides to show up looking for our pelts."

The two left the warehouse and headed in the direction of home since it was getting late, and the fact that they are out well beyond their curfew. They didn't get too far from the warehouse since they heard the sound of a jet and it was coming in their direction as the sound began to get louder. They turned to the source to see someone on a jet board dressed in a high-tech suit several weapons out.

"I got you now, Ghost Twins!" the voice was female and they knew who it was.

It was Valerie Gray, a student who is also in the same grade as them, was flying towards them with weapons ready to fire. Valerie was once part of the popular group, but that was not until Danny Phantom entered her life. She blames him for ruining her life and she learned how it felt to be unpopular for a time. Her father recently got his job back but she still is after Danny Phantom for ruining it in the first place.

She opens fire on them only to have them elongate their bodies and leaving holes in parts of their bodies in order to dodge her attacks. They dodged her as she passes by them before turning her board on a dime to face them. She opens fire again only to have it blocked due to a shield created by Danny as Dani counterattacks with an ecto-blast that hits her in the chest. She was knocked off her board as she bounced on the ground for several feet before she stopped.

"Valerie," Danny pleaded as he and Dani landed, "I didn't ruin your life! I was doing my job!"

"So am I!" she countered as she took out her wrist weapon but it malfunctioned.

Just then another sound of jets were heard and they were coming from above them. The sounds were missiles and they were coming their way just as the Phantoms' Ghost Sense went off. Valerie hops onto her board and took off just as the Phantoms left in her direction. The missiles hit the ground leaving craters and the shockwaves from the blasts knock the three out of the air. Valerie was knocked a few yards from where Danny landed and he was just getting up when a figure dropped in front of him.

"I got you now, whelp," it was a ghost with flaming green hair with a pair of rocket launchers strapped to his shoulders.

"Skulker," Danny said as if he was not scared by his appearance.

Something hits Skulker in the back of his head followed by a voice, "He's mine!"

"I'll deal with you later; you persistent huntress!" before he sends out ecto-ropes from his suit binding her without even looking at her.

Just then, his rocket launchers were destroyed leaving nothing more than a smoldering stub were they were connected.

"Leave my brother alone!" it was Dani and she floated in front of Danny just as he stood up.

"Ah, yes," Skulker cracks a grin when she appeared, "the twin of the whelp! Then you must be a whelp-ette and I'll soon have two pelts for my wall."

"That's gross!"

"Why must everyone say that?" he grumbled.

"Enough talk!"

She charges at Skulker leading with a punch to his gut. She follows up with an uppercut to the head, a kick to the head, and an ecto-blast to his chest. He rolls onto the ground only to be hit from below by Danny's own ecto-blast before being thrown back towards the ground. Skulker gets up only to be attack by all sides before he collapses onto the ground with his suit inoperable.

"Honors?" Danny asked and Dani sucks up the dazed Skulker into her Thermos.

The binds on Valerie vanish and she pulls out another weapon, "I got you now!"

They just vanish as they fly away leaving Valerie cursing to herself as they headed home.

"Is she always like this?" Dani asked still confused at Valerie's actions.

It was lucky for them that they could see each other when they were invisible and they use it to their advantage.

"Unfortunately," Danny replied after a sigh, "she just won't stop until I'm out of her life for good; my ghost-half that is."

Dani could almost sympathize Danny's feelings since she was his clone; although she _dislikes_ the terminology. However, there are some things that she couldn't understand. Almost a month has past since her new guardians signed the papers, she didn't exist in this world and she almost had a feeling that someone else knew about her since they were helping her out with her life. Her life was just as normal as anyone else's life was. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts just as their Ghost Sense went off again and they followed it towards a daycare. They peered through the window before they completely phase through it.

The day care had child-sized tables and chairs, toy chests, computers, and various other activities that the children could do.

"Hello," a high-pitched voice spoke.

They both turned to the source to see a pair of pale-faced figures. They appeared to be around two years old and they were twins. They were also dressed the same. They both wore a shirt with the zodiac symbol of Gemini, shorts, and sandals. They each had the same hair style and it looked like they were mirrored images of each other. Danny and Dani didn't know what to make of it since the majority of the ghost they encounter attacked them on sight, with the exception of the Box Ghost and maybe Klemper, but this was a completely different situation.

"Hello," Dani said since she was the first to recover, "uh, where are your parents?"

"Don't got none," the other twin ghost spoke.

"It's late," Danny said as he came up to Dani, "shouldn't you two be in bed?"

"Don't wanna!" the twins whined as they abandoned their table and floated away from them.

"Get away from us; you big meanies!" the first twin spoke as Danny and Dani approached them.

"We don't want to harm you," Dani pleaded as she put her hands up in defense.

"We know about you!" the second twin said pointing a finger at them.

"You give owies to ghosts!"

"We only hurt them if they attack us or someone else," Danny said getting annoyed at them.

"We give you owies!" the first twin spoke.

"Lots and lots of owies!" the second twin said as the two put their hands in the air causing all of the contents of the toy chest to empty out and form around them.

Toys of all shapes and sizes, board games, cards, and everything else in the room formed a pair of battle suits around the twins that resembled that of tin soldiers.

"Do you have names?" Danny asked as he and Dani took a defensive stance.

"The Terrible Two Twins!" they both replied as they attacked with their muskets.

They dodged the attack as Dani prepared for a counterattack but Danny stopped her by putting a hand on her hands.

"Why did you--" she asked just as Danny puts up a shield to deflect an attack.

"Remember what happened with the Ghost Writer?" Danny asked.

"You mean if--" they were both knocked to the ground as the Twins laughed leaving the room while their battle suits became nothing more than toys again.

"We attack their suits," Danny said as they stood up, "we destroy what's in the suit."

"Shouldn't we--" Dani began but stopped when she saw all of the toys moving on their own.

Danny noticed this too and all of the toys returned back to where they were leaving the room just as it was before their battle.

"At least they know how to clean up after themselves," Dani said optimistically.

"Yeah," Danny said agreeing with her, "let's get home before we get grounded for sneaking out."

They both silently agreed and flew back home before they get into trouble for sneaking out late.

* * *

**Post Author's Note:**_ If you haven't noticed, Dani is Danny's age due to the events that happened in my previous work, KSR. Just re-read this chapter and if you don't understand; you can read KSR and you'll see what happened to her. I also added a pair of ghosts of my own creation and you're welcome to borrow them. Just PM me through this site and I'll give you all the info you'll need._ _

* * *

_**Copyright Notice: **_The Terrible Two Twins belong to me and can be used with my permission._


	2. Nasty Midday Troubles

Chapter Two

"_Nasty Midday Troubles"_

Valerie Gray, an African-American girl, once part of the popular group; is now near the bottom of the totem pole at school. The main problem of her worries; Danny Phantom and his (in her eyes) ghost dog. It was their fault that her father lost his job, their home, and her friends. She received a mysterious package of ghost hunting equipment who she later found out it was from Vlad Masters but that suit was later destroyed by Danny Phantom. She recently acquired a new suit but she's unaware that it was given to her by a ghost. Her father recently was rehired at his old job and they moved into a new home. During her time with little money, she got to know Danny to see past his clumsiness and she also works at the local high school hangout, the Nasty Burger. She also dated him for a while, but broke up since she didn't want to endanger him due to her ghost hunting.

Her anger towards Danny Phantom has just increased since a new ghost came on the scene, Dani Phantom. Her room has two pictures of the most wanted ghosts that she wants eliminated. At the top of the list is Danny and Dani Phantom (before it was only Danny Phantom) and the next is the ghost dog who also started her hatred towards ghosts. The events of her first meeting with Dani Phantom still ring in her head.

* * *

It was a month ago when she was going to the carnival to spend some of her earnings that she had earned at the Nasty Burger and to take a temporarily break from hunting ghosts. Soon her ghost detector went off and she ducked into an alley to don her ghost fighting suit. She hops onto her jet board and hovers above the rooftops of the buildings looking for the ghost. She soon spots the ghost and she recognizes right away who it was as it lands on a rooftop scanning the river of people below.

"I got you now, Ghost Boy!"

The ghost turns gasping at the sound of her voice, but it wasn't the one who she was looking for. This ghost looked like the Ghost Boy but it was a feminine version of him. Her suit was similar to his but it had a different color scheme that his. She had the same emblem on her chest just like the Ghost Boy's and Valerie guessed that they are related somehow.

"Uh, no," the ghost replies surprised by her appearance before her voice changes to being pleading. "Have you seen him since I need to talk to him since it's _very_ important?"

Valerie couldn't shake the feeling that the two were related since she appeared to be the mirrored images of each other. She almost wanted to help her, but she pushed that thought out of her head since the ghost was the enemy. So she decided to give a mock chase to see if the Ghost Boy appears. She fires on the ghost intentionally missing so that she could cause enough chaos in order to force him to appear. The ghost falls off of the ledge letting out a yelp of fright before flying away while Valerie gives chase.

She chased her while intentionally missing her so that the Ghost Boy makes the scene to protect her; that is if he would come. The ghost leaves the fairgrounds while constantly dodging her attacks. Valerie was surprised that the ghost didn't counterattack or try turning invisible at all to escape her. She fires again but this time her shot hits its mark. The ghost goes out of control slamming into a building before crash landing into an alley out of sight.

Valerie lands in front of the downed ghost as she charged up her mini-blasters. She was disappointed that the Ghost Boy didn't show up but she'll get him next time; however, an unseen force knocks her into a dumpster slamming the lid shut on her. She tries to push the lid open but the lid was heavily rusted since it wouldn't budge. So she uses one of her blasters to force the lid open and she spots who had hit her. It was the Ghost Boy and he was making himself a wedge between her and the downed ghost.

"So Ghost Boy," as she leaps out of the dumpster covered with rubbish landing on her board, "she's related to you! Good," she cracks a merciless grin, "this will be _twice_ as sweet when I _eliminate_ the both of you!"

"_Valerie_!" she also noticed that his anger was much stronger than it usually was towards her and that he also spooked his companion, "Hurt her _again_ and I'll _personally_ rip that suit of yours apart _piece by piece_ with _you in it_!" his eyes seemed to glow a deeper shade of green and his hands glowed as if he was ready for an attack.

"_You wouldn't dare_!" she snaps back while pulling out a wrist weapon knowing that he wouldn't go through with his threat.

"_Try me_!" he retorted and that is the last thing that she remembered him saying.

They were all soon knocked out by some gas and she woke up alone. They either had planned this or that someone else captured them before she could eliminate them. Either way, he was seen a few days later and two weeks after that; they both appeared at town hall attacking the mayor! However, it involved ghosts but she doesn't believe what the press says at all. Despite the video confession, which she finds to be fake and staged by the Ghost Boy and that white clad ghost, she doesn't believe the press and would risk the negative press just to destroy them.

Since then, she's been obsessed in getting rid of both of them and others like them. She looked at her clock to find that it was nearly time for her shift at the Nasty Burger, which she doesn't mind now.

* * *

The Nasty Burger is the local hangout for the students of Casper High and despite it's name; it's a relatively good place to eat.

"Late night?" Sam, a girl dress like a goth, asked her friends that were sitting across from her, who looked like they didn't get enough sleep last night.

"Just a few troubles," Danny said through a yawn.

"The Box Ghost, Valerie," Danielle, his cousin, said also through a yawn.

"Skulker and a pair of new ghosts that we haven't seen."

"New ghosts?" Tucker, an African-American techno-geek, asked as he took a bite out of his Nasty Burger.

"They call themselves the Terrible Two Twins and they appear to have the power to control toys," Danny said as he took a drink from his soda.

"Try to say that five times fast," Tucker joked as he grabbed some of his fries.

"We don't know if they are a threat as of yet," Danielle said drowsily as she held her head up with her hand.

"You should've let Danielle go on patrol while you slept since Tucker and I were going to treat you for your birthday," Sam said optimistically to Danny.

"We could cover more ground if there were two of us out," Danielle pointed out as she took a bite out of her Nasty Burger.

"Besides, Mom said she wanted me home for my birthday since she has something for me and I don't know where she hid it," Danny said drowsily.

"Too bad that you might have to miss the Dumpty Humpty concert tonight," Tucker said before he sips his soda.

"We can still go, but she said she wanted to see Danny before we headed off there," Danielle said after yawning.

"Is today Fentontino's birthday?" a voice mocked and Danny and Danielle cringed.

The voice belonged to Dash Baxter and he is the school jock of Casper High. Danny has always disliked him since they met and Danielle dislikes him as well.

"I put up with you all week, Dash, and I'm _not_ in the mood to hear your insults," Danny replied dully.

"Did the lovebirds have a rough night?"

"We're _not_ lovebirds!" Sam and Danny, who was now wide awake, shouted at the same time.

"Or did the twins have a late night fight?"

Now both Danny and Danielle were wide awake and they were both _very _annoyed at the remark. "We're _not_ twins; we're _cousins_!" as they both stood up just as Dash left laughing at his own jokes.

"Want me to make a fool of himself?" Danielle asked as they watched Dash knock someone's tray into their face covering them with their food.

"No," Danny replied grudgingly as they sat both sat back down, "maybe another time."

"Careful," Sam said warningly towards them. "I don't like it when you two misuse your powers."

As much as Danny would love to, he knew he couldn't get back at Dash for his insults without any repercussions. Sam, Tucker (at times), and even Jazz dislikes it when he misuses his powers for personal revenge. Danielle had almost gained Sam and Tucker's trust but just enough for them to accept her even though she was created by Danny's arch-nemesis. Despite them looking like twins, they didn't like the comment; however, this doesn't stop them for using it when they were their alter egos.

"I hear that today was your birthday," a voice spoke and it belonged to Valerie.

"Hey, Val," Danny replied as she walks up their booth.

"You two look like you had a rough night?" she asked noting his and Danielle's drowsy looks.

"We stayed up late playing _Doomed_," Danielle lied, but Valerie didn't know that.

"I guess I'll see you later," she said as she waved and walked off.

"See you," Danny replied as he waved as a small smile creeks on his face.

"I thought she broke up with you?" Sam asked annoyed that she had talked to them especially Danny.

"It doesn't hurt to be friends; does it?" Danny asked and Sam just took a bite out of her veggie burger without replying.

Sam never has like Valerie since the day she had met her. She was a snobbish girl who doesn't have any friends that care for her as a person. The popular group she was once part of only were her friends since she had the money to by anything that was high dollar and in style. When her father lost her job, part of Sam wanted her to feel how it was like to be ignored and ridiculed on a daily basis. When she acquired that suit, Sam was afraid that she would hurt Danny or worse. Valerie also made a comment that Sam was jealous when she and Danny were spending some time together. Sam _wasn't_ jealous of that since she cares for Danny deeply as a friend but _not_ as a girlfriend!

Just then, Danny and Danielle's Ghost Sense went off sending on edge. Shortly after that, a pack of ghost wolves attacked sending the entire place into panic. The wolves snatched up Nasty Burgers and spooked the patrons of the Nasty Burger. Danny and Danielle ran to transform in the restroom only to find out that it was a pay one. Luckily for Danny, he had some spare change on him and he gave Danielle the amount needed to enter. They both soon transformed in a pair of white rings separating from their waist in opposite directions into their alter egos, Danny and Dani Phantom.

One of the wolves were closing in on Dash and several other jocks as they cowered in a booth. Dash was shaking the hardest and he started to sweat out of fear. Just then, the wolf was knocked backwards yelping in pain just as it started its pounce.

"Back off, wolfy!" a voice spoke and Danny Phantom appeared in front of them.

"Ghost Boy!" a shrill voice spoke and someone puts their arms around Danny.

"P-Paulina!" Danny chocked as the Latino girl pulls him into a tight hug.

Another wolf attacked him from behind only to get knocked to the ground by a blast. The blast came from Dani and she turns Paulina intangible as she pulls her away from Danny.

"Get out of here, simpleton!" she orders only receiving an annoyed look from Paulina.

"_Excuse me_ _you_--" she was cut off when Dani fires an ecto-blast past her hitting a wolf that was about to pounce as she yelped in fear.

"Just get out of here, Paulina!" Danny ordered and she obeys his order.

Dani fires another blast past Danny knocking a wolf to the ground as Dash and the rest of the jocks ran for it. Now every wolf in the room were closing in on them with teeth baring as they growled.

"Great," Danny said sarcastically, "I think we just angered the leader of the pack."

"I thought there were two leaders in a wolf pack?" Dani asked as she charged up for an attack.

A blast hits the ground in front of them sending everyone present back and both Phantoms through the window shattering it. They both recovered to find Valerie, in ghost fighting suit, attacking the wolves. One of them knocks her off of her board and pins her onto the ground. Danny fires an ecto-blast at the wolf while Dani fires several blasts at the other wolves driving them back.

"I don't need your help!" Valerie spat at them.

"Your welcome," Dani said sarcastically as she and Danny made a perimeter around Valerie.

One of the wolves attacked and Dani puts up a shield around them before breaking the shield sending out ecto-blasts in all directions hitting the wolves back. One by one the Phantoms captured the wolves into their Fenton Thermoses until they were all caught.

"Don't think that I won't stop hunting you!" Valerie snapped as she put a weapon on them.

The two just phased through the ceiling of the Nasty Burger so that they were on the roof.

"Do you have a problem with Paulina?" Danny asked roughly.

"She almost got herself hurt due to her infatuation with your ghost-half!" she snaps back.

"You didn't have to be so hard on her."

"Does it bother you that she only likes your ghost-half while she dislikes your human-half?"

"A little. So what's your problem with her?"

"Some time ago I overheard her talking to Star and I saw a picture of my ghost-half in Paulina's locker that was shredded. She _also_ called me a wannabe!"

"She didn't?" Danny asked surprised and a little angry at the same time.

"She did and she just had to call me a clone!" as she turns her back on him.

"Dani, if it makes you happy, I'll talk to Paulina and try to get to the bottom of this." he says sincerely putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure and can I ask you something?" turning back to face him.

"Shoot."

"How can you like her when she can be so shallow?"

"You're starting to sound like Sam," Danny doesn't like where this was going.

"I may be your clone, but I can see through certain things that you may not see or that you are _too_ stubborn to see. Paulina is _only_ into your Phantom-half since it will help with her status in life. She's just a crazy fan-girl whose just into you for your Phantom-half. Would you want someone whose into you for who you are, or would you want someone whose into you for just for your Phantom-half?"

Danny didn't answer right away since he was getting annoyed at what Dani was getting at. "Maybe I do!" he snaps before taking off angry in an effort to clear his head with a flight. "She's just like Sam!" he angrily thought. He and Dani had their arguments but they always found a way to make it up to each other; however, Danny feels that she has crossed the line with her feelings on Paulina. "Calling Paulina shallow and why did Paulina have to come up to me when I was fighting those ghosts? Paulina did like me for myself during that event with Freakshow and the Reality Gauntlet, or does she? I'll have a talk with her since I promised Dani I would get to the bottom of it."

His Ghost Sense goes off and he let out an inward groan as he follows it into a storehouse. He lets out another groan as he sees a room filled with cardboard boxes.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1," he counts mentally and a loud moan was heard as a figure appears from the boxes.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost! Master of all things cardboard and square! I have come to take over your box-shaped world!" it was the Box Ghost… _again_.

"Hello, misplaced aggression!" Danny said as he cracked his knuckles as he slowly approached the Box Ghost.

"Uh, beware?" the Box Ghost says unsure what Danny's next move was as he semi drops his "scary" pose.

He screams in fear as Danny charges at him as he puts hits hands up in defense across his face before he gets a severe beating by Danny as he screams in pain from his attacks.


	3. A Fashion Disaster Nightmare

Chapter Three

"_A Fashion Disaster Nightmare"_

"We're in the park right now," Danielle said into her cell phone as she leaned against a tree.

She had met Sam and Tucker in the alley behind the Nasty Burger after Danny ran off after they had an argument.

"I'll be right over," Danny said as he walked out of the alley and towards the park.

"Are you calmed down enough?"

"After letting my aggression out on the Box Ghost, I'm more than calm enough to talk."

"_Again_? Doesn't he _ever_ quit?"

"I don't know and I have _no_ idea how he gets out."

"Maybe he gets out through a box portal," she joked after a chuckle.

"Maybe," as Danny hits 'end' on his cell phone.

"Where is he?" Sam asked her.

"On his way over," as she hits 'end' on her cell phone. "He ran into the Box Ghost on his flight."

"_Again_?" Sam said annoyed.

Then Danielle's Ghost Sense went off again followed by a high pitched scream.

"_That tee belongs to me_!" a deep fearsome voice spoke.

They turned to see Paulina being chased by a ghost that appeared to be a movie star. The ghost was female and she had black hair tied up in an elegant bun. She wore a long cerulean dress that seems to be only worn on special occasions and she had expensive jewelry all over her body.

"This is the last one and it cost me $150!" Paulina shouted back with her Latino flair as she clutched her back to her chest.

Danielle just rolled her eyes as she saw Paulina cowering in fear protecting her bag as she backs into a tree. Sam and Tucker covered Danielle as she transforms and flies towards Paulina. She fires an ecto-blast at the ghost knocking it backwards away from Paulina.

"Hollywood's that way and I _highly_ doubt that there is a movie premiere tonight!" Dani says pointing in said direction as she lands in front of Paulina.

"Who?" the ghost snaps and she takes a long look at Dani. "Black and white are out of style, that kind of tee shouldn't be long-sleeved, and two different colors of gloves aren't in style! Whose your fashion designer, and what's with that emblem on your chest?"

Dani couldn't believe what that ghost was saying and she could hear Paulina snickering in the background. "I like the way I dress and you should talk! A dress like that should be worn for special occasions and _not_ worn on everyday occasions!"

"I know who you are, Little-Miss-I-Have-No-Fashion-Sense! You are that Ghost Boy's shadow and a wannabe sidekick!"

"You did _not_ just call me that and I _prefer_ partner!" Dani snaps back with one of her eyes twitching at the insult as her eyes flashed a darker green.

"Oh, I did! I bet the Ghost Boy made a clone of himself since he--"

"_You_," Dani interrupted as her voice became nothing more than a growl while her eyes glowed a deeper green. Sam and Tucker, who were watching the scene at a distance, tensed up remembering what Danny had told them the last time she was called a clone and the outcome wasn't _very_ pretty. "_You… did… not… call… me… that_!" one of her eyes continued to twitch as she tried to keep her anger in check.

"Yes I did and change that hair! Ponytails are out of style and you should also highlight that hair of yours!"

"Highlight this!" Dani shouts as she launches a charged ecto-blast at the ghost.

The blast knocks her to the ground and damages her dress so that her dress was now to her knees and her sleeves were also damaged leaving them elbow-length. She gets back up with her eyes with her eyes glowing bright red as she hovered above the ground.

"_You_," the ghost growls as her voice became a deep growl just as her nails became as long as daggers and her teeth became shark-like. "_You destroyed my dress_! _I spent centuries getting this dress just right and you turned it to shreds in seconds_!"

The ghost charges at Dani and she just launches another ecto-blast only to have it blocked by the ghost's long nails. The ghost attacks Dani, who puts her hands up in defense while turning intangible, cutting over her right shoulder leaving cut marks from her nails. Dani puts her hand over her shoulder where she was cut as she turns to face the ghost surprised that she was hit even though she went intangible.

"Not so gorgeous now are you, beautiful?" the ghost mocked as she clicked her nails together.

"At least I _don't_ go out and buy the newest style while throwing out the old one!"

"I have an image to keep and put some makeup on your pale face!"

"I did and my face is naturally pale!" as she launches an attack only to have it reflected back at her. She has just enough time to put up a shield and she lost sight of the ghost since she was blinded by the reflected blast. "Where are you!" Dani shouts as she looks for the ghost while Paulina was still cowering under the tree.

She was attacked from behind as she screams in pain as she turns to the source of her pain only to get attacked across the face. She then was cut across her legs before being backhanded sending her towards the tree where Paulina was. Paulina runs from her spot just as Dani hits the tree right where she was sitting. Dani groans in pain while rubbing the back of her head. She now had tears on her legs and back as a green ooze came out of her cuts that made Paulina sick to her stomach.

"Now," the ghost turns her attention back towards Paulina. The ghost also had a lock of white hair in her hand and that hair came from Dani's ponytail. "I will take what's mine."

She gets hit in the face with an ecto-blast that damages her makeup.

"Back off you fashion creep!" Dani groans as she stands up using the tree as a brace. "You are going to _pay_ for taking off a lock of my hair!"

"_You are going to pay for ruining my makeup_!" as she readies herself for another attack on Dani only to be hit from above.

"I think someone needs to have a manicure!" it was Danny Phantom and he was charging up for an attack before launching it only to have it blocked by the ghost.

He lands near Dani, who had a hand over her injured shoulder and she could hardly stand while he looks over her injuries. She had multiple cuts all over her body that were oozing ectoplasm, a severe black eye, and her hair was considerably shorter since her ponytail was cut off.

"Are you okay?" he asks her anxiously.

Dani only nods just as the ghost lets out a violent scream of anger.

"_You broke my nails and I just had a manicure_!"

She charges at them just as they charged up for an attack. Just before she reaches them they unleashed their attack on her right in the face further damaging her makeup while she dropped the lock of Dani's hair.

"It's not the Ritz, but," Dani says as she pulls out her Thermos, "it'll do for someone like you!"

Just before she could activate her Thermos, they were both hit in their backs and the sound of a jet was heard.

"I got you now, Ghost Twins!" it was Valerie and it was due to her interference that the fashion-crazed ghost had escaped.

She charges at the two as they were both on the ground and launches another attack only to have Danny block it with a shield. Normally Danny wouldn't be angry at Valerie (maybe annoyed) but with Dani being hurt; he wasn't too pleased with her coming here. Valerie was coming down low to the ground as she readied for another attack and she fires only to be blocked by Danny again. Danny launches himself at her and he knocks her off of her board pinning her to the ground. However, her board swings around in the direction of its rider, but Danny launches a powerful ecto-blast on it disabling it sending it to the ground. He turns his attention back to Valerie, who couldn't move due to Danny's pin, and his voice could've send chills down anyone's spine as his eyes glowed a very deep green.

"_I warned you_! _You have hurt her and allowed a ghost to escape_!"

"I'll deal with that one later _after_ I take care both of you!" Valerie snapped back as she struggled underneath Danny's weight but this didn't do any good since Danny picks her up slamming her against the tree that Dani was resting against nursing her wounds.

"I'll expose you right here and if I'm right; Paulina is quite the gossip. She'll spread your secret throughout Casper High," Danny watched as her eyes became as wide as saucers just as she spotted Paulina.

"You wouldn't!"

"Would I?" Danny said warningly. "I'll let you go only _if_ you don't harm my sister until her wounds are healed."

"Fine!" she snaps since that was the only action she had left that he won't expose her.

Danny throws her to the ground and she retreats, albeit reluctantly, as she gets onto her board flying away as best the board could manage.

"You didn't have to threaten her," Dani said weakly as Danny helps her up putting her arm around his shoulder while she had her lock of hair in her hand.

"I'm just taking the bull by the horns," Danny replies with his anger subsided as he helps her stabilize her balance.

"Uh," Paulina began after she regained her voice.

"She'll be fine after I nurse her wounds and I was looking for you since I wanted to talk to you, but," Paulina's eyes widened at the possibility at talking to him but fell on his next statement, "my sister comes first."

"About what?" Paulina asked as her eyes sparkled again.

"I'll find you," was all Danny said as he turned invisible with Dani flying off back towards home leaving Paulina behind still clutching her bag with the tee that the ghost wanted.

Danny flies Dani back home and into her room sitting her up on her bed as they both returned to their human forms. Her room had a slight pink hue to the wallpaper. She also had the same posters as Danny did in his room minus the Jr. NASA Astronaut certificate. Danny pulls out a first aid kit that they both kept hidden in their rooms just in case they needed to treat their wounds. He pulls out the rubbing alcohol just as a gasp came from the entryway to her room.

"What happened?" it was his older sister Jazz.

Jazz can be a bit overprotective of them but she is also able to keep her parents distracted long enough to get their attention away from the now Phantom Twins.

"Some fashion-crazed ghost got the better of me and Valerie interfered causing it to escape," Danielle replied curtly as she winced just as Danny applied the rubbing alcohol.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Jazz asked anxiously.

"Other than my face and having a lock of my hair missing," she said as she waved the lock of hair that was in her hand, "my back, legs, and shoulder also been hit."

"You're both lucky that Mom and Dad aren't home."

"Where are they?" Danny asked her.

"They're out investigating some ghost activities and I think it has something to do with that fashion-crazed ghost since the places that they are investigating are high dollar stores."

They heard the sounds of running footsteps coming up the stairs just outside the room and in comes Sam and Tucker completely out of breath as if they had ran from the park to here. Their legs were shaking violently as if they were about to fall at any second. Sam collapses onto Danielle's desk chair just as Tucker collapses onto the desk.

"How is she?" was all Sam could say as she caught her breath.

"I'm fine and I would like to get back at that ghost for using me as a file," Danielle replies as she winced again.

"No," Danny said firmly as he gets more rubbing alcohol, "you're staying here for today until your wounds are healed."

"But Danny," Danielle protested just as Jazz puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You are staying here, Danielle, until Sam and I get those wounds cleaned up. Danny," Jazz said as she takes the lock of hair that Danielle was holding, "I think you need to destroy this unless you want others after her."

"I was just thinking that," Danny replies as he takes the lock of hair while removing the scrunchie attached to it. "If you excuse me, I'm going after that ghost before it hurts anybody else since it's my fault for angering her."

"What'd you do?" Jazz asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I broke her nails," as he transforms.

"Danny," Danielle said as he gets ready to fly out the window, "intangibility won't work on her."

Danny nods before he flies out the window to look for the ghost that had they had fought earlier. He destroys the lock of hair with an ecto-blast before heading to the mall to begin his search since that would be the obvious place to begin his search. He flies into the mall while remaining invisible as he flew above the patrons of the mall. It didn't take too long for his Ghost Sense to go off and a deep growl soon followed.

"_What do you mean that you are out of tees_!" all of the windows in the shops rattled at the sound of the voice just before a shop window shattered due to a body being thrown through it as people started to scatter from the scene.

"P-P-P-Please," the frightened shop clerk pleaded as she back away from the ghost, "w-we'll get a-a-a new s-shipment in n-next week!"

"_I want one right_--" she was interrupted by Danny firing an ecto-blast at her.

"Back off!" he shouts as he lands in front of the frightened store clerk.

"Back for more?" the ghost mocked.

"I'm here to put to back to where you belong!" he charges at the ghost only to have his punch blocked before he gets slashed across the face sending him into a shop cart near a fountain.

"I'm here to collect what I want and that's the best of fashion!" the ghost says as it floats towards Danny as he gets back up.

"You sound just like Skulker," Danny says as he wipes the ectoplasm off of his face from his cut.

"_Don't_ compare me to that hunter!" she snaps as she charges at Danny with her still broken nails ready to attack.

Danny dodges the attack and hits her in the back of the head with an ecto-blast knocking her hair out of its bun.

The ghost lets out a powerful wail that echoes throughout the mall as it shattered shop windows and as people cringed at the sound of her voice as they ran, "_You will pay for what you did to my hair_!" She charges again at him only to have Danny grab a lock of her hair just to fire an ecto-blast at it resulting it to be shoulder-length.

"_That_," Danny shouts as he waves the lock of hair before discarding it, "was for what you did to my sister!"

"_No one touches my hair except my hair dresser_!" she spreads her hands out and clothes from all the stores came towards her as it formed around her.

After the clothes formed around her, she was the same as before except that she was ten feet tall.

"Hold it right there ghosts!" Danny turns to see his parents on the scene and they had bazookas with them.

They open fire missing Danny but the blast opens a vortex that acted like a vacuum. Danny turns his hands intangible and grabs onto an underground pipe just as he lost his footing. The fashion-crazed ghost holds onto her footing and the pair of vacuums vanish just as they had appeared. Danny's mother, Maddie, uses a different weapon and opens fire on the ghost covering it with green ectoplasm. The ghost lets out another loud roar as it shattered more windows that didn't shatter before.

"_You ruined my dress_!" she launches an attack from her nails that pins the two ghost hunters preventing them from moving.

"Leave them alone!" Danny shouts as he hovered eyelevel with her.

"Why do you care for these _pathetic_ humans?"

"Amity Park is my home and it's my responsibility to protect it from ghosts like you! Even if I have to dodge the local ghost hunters."

Danny charges at her turning intangible as he enters her body. The inside of her suit was just clothes woven into a thick web.

"Get out of here!" the ghost shouted and Danny spotted her not too far from him.

He charges up for an attack before he launches it at her knocking her out of her suit. Her suit reverted back to the clothes they were just as the ghost hits the ground with her dress and makeup further ruined.

"_You--_" the ghost shouts only to be silenced by a devastating punch by Danny.

"_You_," Danny shouts as he lands another punch, "_are_," and as with each word he attacks her again as his attacks echoed throughout the mall and his eyes were now a very deep shade of green, "_nothing_… _more_… _than_… _a_… _self-… centered_… _jerk_!" he now duplicates himself but he was unaware that he did as the two continued their onslaught. "_Who_… _only_… _cares_… _for_… _what_… _is_… _in_… _style_… _and_… _you_… _have_… _no_… _patience_!"

The two doubles surround the dazed ghost and charge up for an attack. They unleashed their attacks as they were on opposite sides of her resulting in a double whammy that further destroys her dress, hair, and makeup. Her makeup looked like it was ruined by the rain, her dress looked like a sleeve-less shirt with matching miniskirt, and her hair was completely gone leaving only a few strands.

Danny pulls out his Thermos just as he becomes one again, "You are going back to where you belong!" he activates the Thermos only to have the ghost fight the blue vortex using the last remaining of her nails to dig into the ground.

"_I won't go back_!"

"Another thing," Danny adds just as the ghost looses her hold on the ground, "when you play with fire; you're going to get burned, or in this case; pummeled."

Danny caps his Thermos and leaves the mall in a hurry leaving the stunned spectators behind. He was now regretting loosing his temper back there and Valerie, along with his parents, would be on his ghost-half's case for that stunt that he pulled once it hits the news. Danny flies back home and into the basement to release that fashion-crazed ghost and the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone. He transforms back to his human form before heading upstairs to check on how Danielle was doing. He stops outside her door and knocks on it since it had been closed.

"Danielle, are you okay?"

"Come in," it was Jazz's voice and Danny enters the room.

Jazz was still tending to her when he entered and he noticed that the scars on her face seemed to be covered up with makeup.

"Danielle?" Danny asked as he walks up to her bed sitting down next to her.

"I'm fine but I'll have to wear enough makeup to cover up my scars," she replies pointing to her face. "As for my hair, Jazz and I agreed that it had to be cut due to a malfunction with the Fenton Ghost Crammer while we were cleaning out the basement."

"Danny, what happened to your face?" Jazz asked noticing the scar on his face.

"That ghost attacked me but I'll just say that I got scratched by a stray cat when Mom and Dad get back home. They were at the mall when that ghost attacked and I was able to get out of there almost unscathed."

"Did you get the ghost?" Danielle asked keenly.

"Caught, beaten to a pulp, and back in the Ghost Zone. Jazz," Danny added seeing the shocked look on her face, "I lost my tempter, and I regret all of my actions after that. Where are Sam and Tucker?"

Jazz chose not to answer his first statement, "They had to leave and Sam stayed as long as she could to help me clean and dress Danielle's wounds."

"Thank you for helping me out Jazz."

"Always willing to help you out, dear brother."

* * *

**Copyright Notice: **_The "fashion-crazed" ghost belongs to me and her name will be mentioned later. She can be used with my permission._


	4. A Huntress’ New Toys

Chapter Four

"_A Huntress' New Toys"_

"I don't see anything wrong with the Fenton Ghost Crammer," Jack said as he overlooked said device but he had the nozzle pointed at Danny.

"Dad!" Danny said slightly afraid as he ducked out of the nozzle's way. "Point it the other way!"

"Sorry, Danny," Jack apologizes as he points the nozzle the other way.

They were all in the living room. Jack was trying to fix the "malfunctioning" Fenton Ghost Crammer, Jazz was reading a child psychology book, and Danny and Danielle were both present to explain what had happened earlier with the said devise. Maddie had entered the room and she had an envelop in her hand as she walks up behind Danny and Danielle.

"I have something for the two of you," she says to them as she holds out the envelope in which Danny takes it.

Danielle shares a side-glance with Danny unsure what her Aunt Maddie meant. She didn't have a birthday, other than the date she was created, and she shouldn't exist; however, due to certain events beyond their control; she somehow existed in this world. If she could choose when her birthday was; she would choose it as the same day as Danny's since for some reason she felt that they were kindred spirits.

Danny opens the envelope and there were tickets to the Dumpty Humpty concert for tonight but it wasn't the tickets that caught his eye.

"How'd you get these tickets?" he said suddenly while he snaps Danielle out of her thoughts. "Even Sam couldn't get us this close!"

She takes the envelope to see four tickets but these tickets were front row center!

"We won them at a dance contest and we got the chance to choose which band we to see. So we chose your favorite band for your birthday and a welcoming present as well as a birthday present for Danielle." Maddie replies before she leaves the room.

Danielle was now on the verge of tears and she had to abandon her chair just as Maddie had left the room. Danny quickly followed her just as she started up the stairs and Jazz took her nose out of her book long enough to follow them leaving behind Jack.

"I got it!" Jack shouted before realizing that he was alone in the room. "Where is everyone?"

Danny couldn't catch Danielle in time since she had closed the door to her room locking him out.

"Danielle, open up," he says gently but receives no answer.

"Please open the door Danielle," Jazz also said gently.

"Go away," they heard her say.

"Please, Dani, open the door," Danny said.

"Dani," Danielle thought as she leans against her locked door. "He only calls me that when he is being sincere, worried, or concerned for me. Why do I feel so different when he calls me that outside of being Dani Phantom? No, I didn't just say that!" as she blushes slightly.

She lets them in before relocking the door as she leans her head against the door as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Danielle," Danny says as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

She turns to face him as tears begin to stream down her face before she lunges at him pulling him into a hug as she begins to cry.

"This seems all _too_ much for me!" she bawled.

"What do you mean, Danielle?" Danny asked unsure what to do as he carefully returns her hug since her back was scarred.

"First," as she pulls away from him while stifling her cries, "getting stabilized that helps me live a semi-normal life. Second, getting the family I always wanted and I'll always consider you family _even_ if your parents didn't take me in. Last, having a birthday even though I was created," she pulls him into a tighter hug as she cries harder into his shoulder.

Jazz, who was keeping herself distant from them, approached them putting a comforting hand on Danielle's shoulder.

"Danielle," she says sincerely, "you are a living, breathing creature who has a normal life despite what happened in the past. _Even_ Sam would agree with what I said because of her beliefs. No matter what anyone says; you are your _own_ person."

Danielle stares at her for a few seconds, "I hope you're not trying to psychoanalyze me!"

"No," she shakes her head, "this is coming from the bottom of my heart and it has _nothing_ to do with psychology."

She leaves Danny to hug Jazz as she cries into her should while Jazz returns her hug.

"Dani," Danny says as he puts a hand on her shoulder and she faces him as he gives her a comforting smile, "Jazz is right. No matter what anyone says; you are the only you. You are a true friend, a great cousin, a loyal teammate, and a real sister, in a sense, that knows how to get on my nerves."

All Danielle could do was stare at Danny as she tried to stop crying while she thought about what he had said. Everything that he had said was true about her. She was his friend, his cousin, his teammate while fighting ghosts, and he calls her his sister even if they don't call themselves that other than when they were in their ghost forms.

"Thank you, Danny," as she turns to hug Danny again. "You are the first person to see me for who I am despite my origin. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Jazz was busying herself by looking out the window as she tried to hold back her tears. She always cared for her brother even before he told her of his ghost powers. She was also glad that he had found someone else he can connect with who also had ghost powers; excluding one _seriously_ crazed-up fruit loop. Friends and family can only go so far when it can come to understanding some things; however with Danny and Danielle's case, their kind of understanding was one of a kind since they can _truly_ understand each other. It could be the clone thing that helps them understand each other, but there is a lot of differences that make them unique.

Danny may be stubborn but Danielle seems to be _even_ more stubborn than him. Danielle is the mischievous of the two while Danny doesn't go that route very often. Jazz had always mentally called them 'kindred spirits' since they were; in a sibling-type relationship that is similar to that seen in twins.

"Jazz, are you okay?" Danny asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine. I just wanted you two some time alone to help Danielle," she replies as she leaves the room leaving two _very_ confused cousins.

"What was that about?" Danielle asked Danny.

"I don't know and what should we tell Sam and Tucker?"

"I was thinking along the lines of surprising them," Danielle replies while giving a mischievous smile.

"I'm not sure about that," he replies just then his cell phone rings. "Hello," he answers it.

"Hey, Danny," it was Sam. "Are you still up for the concert tonight?"

"We'll see you later tonight, Sam."

"Okay, bye."

"I guess we should get ready?" Danny said as he hits 'end' on his cell phone and Danielle nods at his statement.

Jazz drove them to the concert hall where they would meet up with Sam and Tucker. Sam and Tucker were already there when they had arrived. They were both dressed with their favorite Dumpty Humpty shirt and they approached Jazz's vehicle when they arrived.

"Call me if you need a ride and have fun!" Jazz said as they got out of her vehicle.

"Sure Jazz and thanks for the ride!" Danny replied before she left.

"Lets go guys," Tucker said as he fiddled with his PDA, "we have exactly forty-five minutes to get to our seats and it's going to take about ten minutes to get through the crowd. Plus I want to check out the merchandise before they are sold out."

"How close could you get us, Sam?" Danielle asked her.

"Row ten and I could've gotten closer, but the first nine rows were already sold out," she replied.

"Really," Danny asked acting surprised before pulling out the envelop that held the tickets he got, "how about sitting front row center?"

"Dude, did you say--" Tucker said surprised while taking his eyes long enough off from his PDA giving them a surprised look.

"Front row center and Sam," he added knowing that she was about to yell at him, "I didn't know of these tickets since Mom just gave them to me earlier."

"You could've told me," Sam said resentfully.

"I convinced him to make it a surprise," Danielle confessed as Sam just shrugged at her statement.

They entered the concert hall where they looked at all of the merchandise being sold. They all bought what they could which included a Dumpty Humpty's newest CD and a few tees. It didn't take them long to reach their seats but they didn't count on meeting Dash and his friends.

"The geek seats are that way!" Dash yells due to the noise in the place while pointing near the back of the hall.

"We have seats that are front row center, Dash!" Danny snaps back as they past him taking their seats not too far from them.

"That was unexpected and how do you think they got just good seats?" Tucker asked as he shifted his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know," Sam replied with her arms crossed.

Danny looked towards Dash and he spies Paulina among them. He just remember that he, as Danny Phantom, was going to have a talk with her, but for now he just wanted to enjoy the concert despite having the popular group sitting near them. The concert hall was soon filled and the lights started to dim just as Danny and Danielle's Ghost Sense went off.

"Not now," they both groaned.

A slight explosion came from the stage and a figure appeared. It was a female with flaming blue hair dressed in black with an electric guitar in her hands.

"Good evening, Amity Park!" she shouts only to have the crowd boo at her.

"Danielle," Danny hissed to her, "get out of here while I take care of her."

"I'm going with you and it's going to take much more than a few cuts to stop me from helping you!"

"Fine," they both phased through their chairs to transform and fly towards the stage.

"You _dare_ boo at me!" she shouts as she plays a chord on her guitar causing everyone to cry in pain due to the decibels caused by her guitar.

This was enough to cause panic as everyone tried to escape from the hall causing a bottleneck effect to happen as everyone tried to escape. People started to trample over others as they tried to escape.

"Hey, come back here!" she shouts only to be hit by a blast.

"Hey, Ember!" a voice spoke. "It's not your show tonight!"

The girl turns to the source to see a figure floating down towards the stage.

"What do you want, dipstick?" she shouts only to get hit by another blast.

"Wrong one, Ember," another voice spoke but this one was deeper.

"What?" Ember shouts as another figure joins the first one. "Two of you?"

"You're ruining the concert for everyone with your presence!" Danny shouts.

"I would've had them in my power if you two didn't show up!" she plays another chord on her guitar but the two Phantoms dodge the attack.

Danny launches an ecto-blast at Ember causing her to go on the defensive. Dani takes the time when Ember was on the defensive to swipe her guitar and destroy it with an ecto-blast of her own.

"No!" Ember shouts as her attention turns towards Dani only to be sucked up into Danny's Thermos.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked her as he approaches her.

"I'm fine," she replies.

They were both soon hit out of the sky and the sound of a jet soon followed.

"I got you now, Ghost Twins!" it was Valerie and she was flying towards them.

They just turn invisible and fly away but they were soon hit again.

"Going invisible won't work and neither will intangibility!" she shouts just as they hit the ground.

"Not good," Danny said as he puts up a shield just as Dani stood up wincing in pain as she stood up. "Can you fly?"

Dani nods and Danny hits Valerie in the head with an ecto-blast blinding her so they had enough time to retreat. Valerie soon was on their trail and she was firing on them as they flew above the city.

"We need to split up!" Dani suggested.

"No!"

"But--"

"Duplication!"

"But Danny," Dani complained as they both continued to dodge Valerie's attacks, "we haven't mastered that yet!"

"I did it once when I was fighting the fashion-crazed ghost and I think I can do it again! You must believe in yourself that you can do it!"

Dani wasn't sure if she could duplicate herself but she forced her doubts out of her head saying to herself that she can do it. Slowly the two began to separate trying to make a duplicate of themselves while they tried to dodge Valerie. They did it but Valerie constantly attacked the originals.

"Now what?" Dani asked.

"Split up!"

"She knows-- wait!"

"What?"

"We confuse her by shuffling ourselves up before splitting up!"  
"I get it! Like the spin cycle in a washer and she couldn't blink if she wanted to get us!"

The four flew in close quarters with their duplicate at their opposite as they began to spin with their chests facing the center of the circle. They spun faster and faster as Valerie halted her assault since she didn't know who was real or fake. They were spinning so violently that they just resembled a single vortex before they split of in four directions leaving a now infuriated huntress behind.

The two original Phantoms met up just outside the Nasty Burger back in their human forms.

"Great, where did she get those weapons?" Danielle asked as she caught her breath.

"Three guesses who," Danny replied also catching his breath.

"Vlad," they both said just as Danny's cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Are you okay?" it was Sam.

"Yes Sam, we're fine and it seems that Valerie has come with new additions to her suit."

"What?"

"I think that Danielle and me need to be more careful around her since she can now harm us even if we went intangible or invisible."

"Do you think Vlad gave her some new additions?"

"Yes and what about the concert?"

"Cancelled and now there's a riot. Tucker and I just got away from there just before it started. You two better get home before the news gets-- never mind. They're here."

"Danielle and I are heading home before we have my parents worrying about us."

"I already called my parents and they'll get Tucker home. What about you two?"

"I just say that we walked home and I hope--" the sound of a car horn was heard and they turned to see Jazz in her vehicle. "Never mind, Jazz is here. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

He hits 'end' on his cell phone and they both climbed into her vehicle.

"What happened?" Jazz asked them terrified that they weren't at the concert.

"We'll tell you on the way home," Danny tells her as they get into her car before heading in the direction of home.

* * *

**Post Author's Note:**_ Most people see Dani as a Mary-Sue but I don't. I decided to put that opinion down by giving her some emotions. If you hadn't forgotten; she almost had an emotional breakdown in "Kindred Spirits" when Vlad yells at her to follow his orders._


	5. Double Trouble

Chapter Five

"_Double Trouble"_

Danny and Danielle were able to keep clear of Valerie for the past few days and they were lucky to not have any ghost troubles. It was just another day at school in Mr. Lancer's class where he was giving his usual lecture. Luckily for everyone, this was their last class of the day and he was giving them a book report to do on a book of their choice but it had to come from a list that he provided them.

"Now remember class," he said just as the bell rang, "I want a five page report on the book of your choice from the list that answers all of the questions that I've provided for you. This report is worth ten percent of your grade, it will be due by midterm, and this is just one of two book reports that you will be doing."

There was a collective groan from the class at his last statement as Mr. Lancer eyed the class as they left as he kept an eye out for trouble makers.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Paulina?" Danielle asked Danny as they got to their lockers.

"With Valerie around, no," he said flatly.

Their Ghost Sense went off just as they closed their lockers. The sounds of laughter were heard and they turned to see the twin ghosts they had seen earlier in the week.

"The Terrible Two Twins?" Sam asked as she joins them and they just nodded.

The two were giggling as they came down the hall riding on stick horses as they crowd of teenagers parted confused at what was going on. They were both dressed in complete cowboy fashion right down to toddler-sized boots and spurs but they still retained the Gemini zodiac on their shirts.

"What do we have here?" Mr. Lancer asked as he came out of his classroom to inspect the sounds.

"Hello," one of the twins said as he looked up to Mr. Lancer.

"Where are your parents?" he asked kindly as he knelt down to their level.

"Don't got none," the other twin said.

"Well, why don't you come with me and we'll get someone to look after you?"

"Uh-uh," the twins replied while Mr. Lancer frowned on their statement.

"It's not safe for children your age to be here alone."

"Stay away from us!" they screamed as they pulled out their guns from their holsters.

They pointed them at Mr. Lancer, who was staring wide-eyed at them, and they fired causing everyone to flinch at the sound. Mr. Lancer tumbles backwards putting his hand to his face finding out that there was no wound. The guns were just cap guns and the two laughed at what they did as they ran off with Mr. Lancer chasing after them. They turned their stick horses into planes and they flew off just as their attire became pilot style.

"We'll see you guys later," Danny told his friends as he and Danielle ran in the opposite direction to find a place to transform.

They transformed in the janitor's closet and flew out of the school to find them. They did but they were under attack by Valerie. Valerie was having a hard time hitting them since they were attacking her with toys that seemed to have ghostly powers. She was finally able to hit them both but they then started to cry as they hit the ground.

"Crying won't save you!" she yells at them.

"No," she hears a voice and spots the Phantom Twins flying at her.

"But we can!" Dani continues as the two punch Valerie off of her board.

She tumbles on the ground several yards from where she was hit as the two Phantoms land on to far from her while make themselves a wedge between her and the two toddler twins.

"That's a new _low_; even for you Valerie!" Danny shouts.

"Yeah," Dani adds, "they're just children! What did they do to you? Oh, scratch that."

"It's because of you, Ghost Boy!" Valerie shouts while she fires on the only to have it block by their shield.

"Nice try," Dani remarks and they notice Valerie smiling and they didn't like it.

"Block this!" she fires again and they put up another shield.

However her blast hits their shield and they got electrocuted in the process. They both dropped to the ground and the twins they were protecting came forward enraged at Valerie.

"Leave them alone!" one of them shouted.

"I'll deal with you two later!" Valerie snaps back.

"You think you so big!" the other twin shouts.

"We make you small!" and their planes turned into star-shaped wands.

"_Itsy-bitsy Teeny-weenie_!" they both chanted and a poof of smoke engulfed her.

When the smoke cleared, she was still there but she was half the size of the toddler twins. It took her awhile to figure out what had happened and the two toddlers were gathered around her as if mesmerized by her. One of the twins turns his wand into a mallet and they both cracked mischievous grins as Valerie looked up in horror since she knew what was about to happen. He was about to swing his mallet only to have it stopped. They both turn to see Dani holding the mallet while she knelt to their level.

"You didn't have to shrink her," Dani said as she tried to suppress a laugh.

"But she gave us owies," the other twin whined.

"Just change her back and we'll take care of her," Danny said as he knelt down to their level.

The two toddlers just looked at each other unsure what to do next. They reluctantly returned Valerie back to her original size and they made a hasty retreat as they flew away from them.

"You let them go!" Valerie yelled as she stood up.

"They're just a couple of two year olds! They don't know what they're doing!" Dani snaps back.

Valerie opens fire on them and they just dodged before they fly away. She gives chase again as she continues to fire on them. The Phantoms couldn't go invisible since she can see them even if they did. They duplicated themselves and spun in a tight circle to confuse Valerie before they dispersed in all directions. Valerie curses to herself as she had lost them again when they shuffled themselves again.

The two soon met up again on a rooftop before they headed home but that was not until they spotted someone that made their blood boil. It was a man with snow-white hair tied up in a ponytail. He wore a suit and from a distance they could tell that he had a smug look on his face.

"Vlad," they both growled with bitterness in their voices as they floated to the rooftop he was on while keeping their distance.

"Nice to see you too," he mocked while keeping his smile.

"We know that you had sent Valerie some new attachments to her suit," Danny spats out in anger.

"Always assuming, Daniel," he replies shaking his head, "I'm just here to check up on you."

"What do you want?" Dani asked with her anger near the boiling point just by looking at him.

"What I want most," he turns his attention to Dani, "is to see Jack Fenton be the laughingstock of Amity Park and have Maddie to myself."

"You have a holographic program of her and we have two words for you."

"What are those words, Danielle?"

"Dating services," both Phantoms replied and this makes Vlad frown.

"Always with the wisecracks and don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Other than kicking your butt, no," Dani snaps as he hands began to glow.

There was a blast in front of the Phantoms followed by a voice, "Leave Mr. Masters alone!"

It was Valerie and she had her weapons on them as she came in front of Vlad.

"Ah, right on time Miss Gray." he said checking his watch.

"Are you hurt?" she asked while keeping her eyes on the Phantoms.

"We were just having a discussion and they won't attack me unless they feel threatened," he replies with a smile that didn't fool them as he sits on Valerie's board.

They both left without any shots being fired as the Phantoms kept their eyes on them as they left.

"He's up to something," Dani said.

"I don't think he's here just for a visit and I have a bad feeling about this," Danny replied as they both took off.

They got back home and returned to their human forms in the yard before they entered Fenton Works. Inside was the _very_ last person they wanted to see there; Vlad Masters. He was sitting on the couch sipping tea as Jack laugh; apparently laughing about a joke in the past. Jazz took her eyes out of her book long enough to see Danny and Danielle into the room as she wore a displeasing look. Maddie also wore the same look as Jazz as she eyed Vlad suspiciously.

"Hello Daniel, nice to see you again, and this must be the lovely, Danielle," Vlad said wearing a smile that didn't fool them.

"You must be, Mr. Masters," she replied with mock enthusiasm that went unnoticed by Jack and Maddie, "Danny has told me all about you."

"Oh, he did?" Vlad replied also mocking.

"If you excuse us; Danielle and I have some homework to do," Danny said as they both went up the stairs into his room.

Jazz soon followed them later muttering that she wanted a quiet place to read. She enters Danny's room closing the door behind her wearing the same look that Danny and Danielle did.

"This is not good," she said slamming her book on Danny's desk.

"Do you know why he's here?" Danielle asked with her anger still present.

"He's here for some business deals and he's spending a few days here," Jazz said bitterly.

"Perfect," Danny and Danielle both said sarcastically putting their hands in the air.

Their Ghost Sense went off and they both groaned since they knew that Vlad was most likely behind this. They took their Thermoses out of their backpacks and put the strap attached to it around their shoulder while they discarded their backpacks. They both transformed flew out the window leaving behind Jazz as she shook her head as she suppressed a smile as she shakes her head.

They both hovered above the rooftops looking for the ghost that had set off their Ghost Sense. They were soon encased in an ecto-trap that knocks them onto a nearby rooftop.

"I have you now, whelps," it was Skulker and he landed near them with his usual grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Dani asked annoyed.

"We're _not_ in the mood to be hunted by you!" Danny snaps back also annoyed.

"What else; your pelts!"

"The only person after their pelts is me!" it was Valerie and she opens fire on Skulker while he just turns intangible allowing himself to be left unharmed.

Both Phantoms broke free of their bounds and attacked Skulker in the back with ecto-blasts. They both then dodged when Valerie fired another volley of lasers that hit Skulker while he was stunned. He drops down to his knees and Valerie fires a single shot at pointblank range that decapitates his head. Valerie was soon stunned at what she saw and she soon noticed the circuitry within where his head was.

"What is he?" she wondered and she turns to see the Phantoms near the head of Skulker. Danny picks up the head and removes a small green blob from it. "What's that?" she asked surprised at what he was holding.

"Meet Skulker; when he's outside his suit," Dani replies.

"I am Skulker! The greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone!" he shouts with a high-pitched voice as he struggles to get free.

"It's back to the Ghost Zone for you!" Danny said as he pull out his Thermos.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Wisconsin," Dani said as she cracks a mischievous smile in which Danny matches.

"I can see it now," Danny began lowering his Thermos, "special delivery to One _Seriously_ Crazed-Up Fruit Loop."

"Courtesy of the Phantoms," Dani ended with a laugh as she busied herself with Skulker's computer on his suit.

"What are you two doing?" Valerie asked after she had recovered from the shock of seeing what Skulker truly was.

"Just sending him to his employer in Wisconsin," Danny replied as he tied Skulker up with a string while he continued to rant about fearing him.

"Ready to launch," Dani said after she had set the coordinates to the suit.

Danny tied him to a missile while Skulker continued to rant, "Launch all of them."

Dani started at him wide-eyed and she knew that Danny almost never is this mischievous since that was her department. She just returns the smile and launches all of the missiles.

"You can't do this to me for I am Skulker, the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone! You shall fear me!" his last word became nothing but a scream as the missiles were launched.

"How much do you wanna be that the fruit loop isn't going _too_ pleased when he returns to Wisconsin?" Danny asked Danielle.

"What are you two talking about?" Valerie asked annoyed that they weren't attacking her and the sound of a lone applause was heard.

They turned to see someone hovering above them and he lands near them. He wore a white-caped suit. He had black spiked hair, a pale face, and he had pointed teeth. His appearance sparked disgust among the Phantoms and Valerie also recognized him but only by appearance.

"Plasmius," the Phantoms growled in disgust.

"Destroying your enemy's home?" Plasmius asked but it wasn't a question as he cracks a smile. "You are becoming more like me than you know it, Daniel."

"_I'm nothing like you_!" Danny shouted back as his eyes flashed a darker green.

"Ooh, the eye thing," he mocks him acting scared.

"What do you want?" Dani angrily asked him.

"Enough talk, ghost!" Valerie interrupts as she fires on Plasmius, who lazily blocks the shot with a shield before he counterattacks with a single ecto-blast from his finger knocking her flat on her back.

"I know what you want, Vlad," Danny hissed. "The answer is no and we already have to deal with you for the next few days."

"So," Dani adds also hissing, "lets just make it through without a fight?"

"Or else," Danny adds and Plasmius just frowns knowing what he was getting at.

"Fine," he replies and with a quick swish of his cape; he vanished in a violet puff of smoke.

"You let him go!" Valerie asked after she saw that Plasmius had vanished.

"We'll deal with him later; unless you want to call a temporarily truce in order to stop him?" Danny asked her with his arms crossed.

"Never!" Valerie snaps at them as she puts a weapon on them.

She misses and they just duplicated, spin cycle, and split up so they had lost Valerie again. They soon met up again in Danny's room wearing a face of sheer annoyance as they de-transformed.

"She is _really_ starting to get on my nerves!" Danielle huffed throwing her hands in the air.

"She somehow knows that we were there and I think her ghost detector has been updated to find us at a given range."

"Valerie again?" they turned to see Jazz sitting at his desk reading her book.

"You know that you didn't have to wait for us," Danny said flatly and Jazz ignored the mood he was in.

"You know that I worry about both of you," she replied with a smile.


	6. A New Type of Jock

**Author's Note:** _The page breaks are now working and I've updated both of my works with them just to make them a little more nicer._

* * *

Chapter Six

"_A New Type of Jock"_

"Attention class," Mr. Lancer said at the end of class, "our local art gallery is opening a new exhibit and they are hosting an art contest at the grand opening of the exhibit. The new exhibit is called the Phantom Exhibit and it appears to be showing our local ghost heroes. If you wish to enter, just fill out an application and turn it in to me tomorrow. The top thirty entries will be put on display at the gallery and the top five out of them will be put on tour around the world along with the rest of the gallery."

"When's the deadline?" Paulina asked over the excitement of the class.

"In two weeks and your entries _must_ be on a canvas."

The bell rang and the class put away their books.

"Hey Danny," Tucker said as he came up to him, "you should enter the contest."

"I don't know," Danny replies.

"Thinking about entering Fen-turd?" it was Dash.

"Maybe," Danny said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hope not since I don't think they would want geek-arts in the exhibit."

"You know what, Dash?" Danielle asked him as she rose out of her seat. "I bet that Danny will get in with his art and be seen around the world."

"Having a girl protecting you? Eh, Fen-turd?" Dash mocks him with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Danny shouts as he stood up. "An insult towards me is an insult towards her!"

"Any trouble boys?" Mr. Lancer asked as he approached them raising an eyebrow.

"No, Sir," Dash answers innocently as he takes an entry form.

"Is there anything against joint works?" Danny asked.

Mr. Lancer checks the application, "No, there isn't Mr. Fenton."

Danny takes one and quickly leaves with Sam, Tucker, and Danielle following him.

"I'll show that jock who's the geek!" he mutters while his eyes glowed green as he opens his locker.

"Easy Danny," Danielle said warningly, "and why did you ask Mr. Lancer if you could do a joint work?"

"Were you also going to enter?"

"I was thinking about it, but if you want help bringing Dash down a peg; I'm in."

"Don't look now," Tucker said as he pulled out his PDA, "but I think we have a new jock to watch out for."

They turned in the direction he was pointing to see the popular group gathered around someone navy-blue jacket that was similar to the ones that Dash and the other jocks wore. His hair is combed back in pompadour fashion, his hazel eyes had hints of gold and green mixed together, and his smile seemed to sparkle under the florescent lights of the hallway.

"How much do to want to bet that he is the same as the others?" Sam asked bitterly.

"All jocks are the same, Sam," Tucker replied as they eyed the group.

"They only care about showing off and getting the prettiest girl in school. Now I see why Paulina sees my ghost-half as a prize. They're popular on the field while I'm popular amongst those who like me; my ghost-half that is. Anyone who's popular is a prize for anyone to have. They don't have any real friends since their friends only care for them because they are popular," Danny admitted even though he knew that his feelings for Paulina were waning.

Sam was shocked at what Danny had said and a small grin creeps on her face. Then she noticed the look on Danielle's face, and she noticed it right away as the _very_ same dreamingly look that Danny does when he looks at Paulina.

"Danielle," Tucker asked when he noticed her look, "are you okay?"

Danny takes his eyes off of the group to look towards her.

"I know that look anywhere's," Sam began. "It's the same look that Danny gives Paulina at times."

"Danielle?" Danny asked but got no answer. He even waved his hand in front of her face but she didn't blink.

He decided to shock her out of her dazed state with a slight ecto-blast on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" she yelps in pain. "Why'd you do that for?"

"You were zoned out on the new guy," Sam replied as she kept her eyes on the group that was approaching them. "It's best if you try to find someone else since they won't talk to us."

The group was walking towards them and Dash, who was on the outside of the circle, shoves Danny into the lockers.

"Watch where you're going, Fen-toenail!"

"Dash!" Danny growls as he stands up causing the group to stop and stare while his eyes flashed green.

"Oh," Dash replies acting scared, "Fen-turd's got a backbone!" he laughs at his statement while receiving high-fives from his friends.

"I had enough of you and everyone else making fun of me, my friends, and everyone else who are considered geeks by you!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

To answer Dash's remark, Danny punches him in the face knocking him off his feet. All the pent up anger that he had build up over time had just been released by Dash's actions. Dash gets back on his feet groaning while clutching his nose. He removes his hands to see that his nose was bleeding.

"You'll pay for this, Fenton!" Dash yells as he rushes towards Danny.

Both Danny and Danielle grab Dash and stuff him upside-down in the nearest open locker, which happens to be Danny's, closing him inside it. Dash was beating on the locker yelling something that couldn't be heard clearly.

"What was that, Dash?" Danielle asked humorously. "You want me to beat on the locker?" she beats on the locker in an un-rhythmic matter.

After she had stopped beating on the locker, Dash's voice became much more vicious as he started to yell out insults and threats. Danny opens his locker, knowing that he was in for it later, and Dash falls flat on his face groaning in pain from having his eardrums blown out and from his already broken nose.

"You're going to pay for that Fentontina!" Dash growls approaching Danielle only to have Danny step in between them. "Step aside, Fen-toenail!"

"You're going to have to get through me!" Danny retorted as Dash cracks his knuckles.

"No need Danny!" Danielle says as she passes him approaching Dash. "I can take care of myself!" she punches Dash in his lower jaw knocking him flat on his back.

Dash gets back up moaning in pain clutching his lower jaw. He puts his fingers inside of his mouth and pulls out a tooth as some blood drips out of his mouth. Everyone present was shocked that lowly Danielle had knocked the big man on campus flat on his back and make him loose a tooth or two.

"And we're outta here!" Danny said nervously, knowing what was to come, as he grabbed Danielle and they ran off with an infuriated Dash chasing them.

They soon lost him by turning invisible and phasing through a wall that led them outside.

"You did not have to play a number on his eardrums!" Danny snaps at her while catching his breath.

"Danny," she protested as she caught her breath, "he deserved that and when are you going to start standing up to him?"

"I don't since I might expose myself."

They were just about to leave the campus when Dash came crashing out the doors looking infuriated while the rest of his group came out followed by Sam and Tucker.

"I'm going to wail on both of you!" Dash says as he cracks his knuckles.

"I hope he doesn't me screaming at us," Danielle muttered in a tone only Danny could hear as they backed up.

Their Ghost Sense went off and a whining voice followed.

"Will you be my friend?"

They turned to see someone dress in red and white pajamas floating in the air.

"No I don't!" Dash snaps causing the figure to cry. "Will you shut up!" he shouts at the figure.

The figure's tears formed balls of ice and he launches it at Dash causing him to freeze in place leaving only part of his torso and head unscathed. He launches more ice orbs catching everyone in the area as they screamed in fear. Danny and Danielle ran off as they dodged the ice orbs since they needed a place to transform.

"Where are you two going?" Dash shouts as he spied them fleeing.

"Anywhere but here!" Danielle shouts back.

They ran to the back of the school and transformed before flying towards the place where the ghost was. When they got there, they saw Dash yelling back at the ghost.

"I won't be friends with geeks like you!"

"No one wants to be my friend!" the ghost whines as he cried again forming another ice orb.

He was soon hit by a green blast knocking him back.

"Klemper," it was Danny Phantom coming down in front of him closely followed by his twin sister, Dani Phantom, "if they don't want to be your friend; accept it."

"Not everyone wants to be your friend and you should leave it at that," Dani continues.

"Will you be my friend?" Klemper whined as he put his hands in a begging position.

"No," Dani replies as she takes out her Thermos, "but we have a one-way ticket back to the Ghost Zone for you."

She activates the Thermos and Klemper was sucked into it in a blue vortex. The ice that held everyone else behind them soon vanished as the Phantoms' attention turned towards them.

"Is everyone alright?" Danny asked them.

"Yeah, if you two weren't so creepy; I would shake your hand," Dash replies only to have them roll their eyes.

The two were just about to leave when they were hit from behind that forces them onto the ground.

"Get away from them!" it was that Huntress and she was rushing towards them only to have the jocks step in front of the downed Phantoms. "What are you _doing_!"

"Lay off!" Dash shouts. "They saved our lives and the least we can do is to return the favor!"

"They're the cause of these ghost attacks and once I destroy them; I'll end these attacks for good!"

"Expose her?" Dani suggested as if she was begging it while Valerie and the jocks continued to argue.

"Try fear of exposure," Danny replies as they phased through the ground.

"The Ghost Boy saved our town from a ghost invasion!" Paulina snaps.

"I bet he was behind it, and once I take care of him; I'm going to destroy that clone-ish sister of his!"

She was soon hit in the back by a pair of blast that knocks her onto the ground. She turns to see that Phantoms floating above her with their arms crossed.

"I am _not_ a clone!" Dani said with resentment as she emphasized each word.

"And," Danny adds, "nobody calls my sister a clone and gets away with it that easily."

"I'm not in the mood to talk to ghosts like you!" Valerie snaps as she opens fire on the two causing them to duplicate themselves as the blasts split them in two much to everyone's surprise.

They soon charged at her while she opens fire on them only to constantly miss. Two of the duplicates (or was it the originals) grabbed her and pinned her against the wall of the school while the other two held her at blast-point as they charged up for an attack.

"You will listen to us, or," the Danny hissed, "we'll expose you right here unless you call a permanent truce!"

"If you do," she hissed back, "I'll hunt both of you to the ends of the Earth!"

"Would you rather be an outcast at Casper High, or can you take the current negative press that you currently have?" Dani asked.

Valerie was thinking fast since she didn't want to be made an outcast again at Casper High, "Fine," she finally said, "but only temporarily!"

"Fine," Danny said after a sigh as he threw her to the ground.

The Phantom doubles became one and they left flying over the school. They both hid in a nearby alley to de-transform before they met Sam and Tucker at the mall. Sam and Tucker were already there when they had arrived just outside the entrance.

"I think that your threats towards Valarie are making her take more risks," Sam said as they approached them.

"She's just starting to annoy us with her constant appearances and her new toys," Danielle replies coming to a stop.

"Just between the four of us," Danny said in a whisper, "I'm thinking about exposing her the next time we meet in a crowd of people."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Tucker implied. "Remember what happened the last time something like that happened."

"What happened last time?" Danielle asked.

"Nothing important," Danny replied waving aside her question.

Danny knew what Tucker was talking about. He was talking about the time Freakshow had the Reality Gauntlet and it was during that time that his secret came out. He was able to defeat Freakshow by making him jealous about being out staged by a ghost since he had ghost envy. Freakshow soon used the Gauntlet to make himself a ghost and Danny was able to capture him in his Thermos. Danny was also able to reset reality so that only those that knew of his secret remember it and he destroyed the Gauntlets.

There were quite a few sales at the mall and they took advantage of them. Sam bought some goth clothes that were on sale, they checked out the CD sale, and Tucker bought a few new tech-gadgets that came on sale. After they had finished shopping, they ran into Dash and the new guy when they were just leaving.

"There you are, Fen-turd Twins!"

"Dash," Danny said in resentment, "we're cousins and _not_ twins!"

"Then why do you look alike?"

"Coincidence," both Danny and Danielle replied.

"That doesn't mean I can't wail on the both of you," Dash said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Dash," the new guy said with a slight drawling in his voice, "what'd they do to you besides breakin' your nose and knockin' a few teeth out?"

"They're geeks and it's my job to beat them up on a regular basis!"

"Very typical," he says with a short laugh shaking his head. "It's always the same stereotypical school jock. They always wail on those that are highly intellectual or are considered geeks by people like you."

"Stereo-what?" Dash asked in confusion.

"Stereotypical means to reduce somebody to an oversimplified category. What I'm sayin' is," he adds as Dash had a perplexed look on his face, "all school jocks are portrayed as jerks who consider themselves above everyone else and they force the geeks to do their work for them since they don't have the brains to do it themselves!"

Danny couldn't believe his ears. Here is a jock who is standing up to them and Dash was starting to get angrier by the second when he wouldn't let him hurt them. He also has some distrust for the jocks since they beat on the geeks on a regular basis.

"So," Dash says as his attention turns towards the new guy, "you're saying that you are a geek, and here I thought that you were one of us!"

"Explain," there was amusement in his voice.

"It's a jock's job to beat up geeks!"

"Have you ever considered their feelings?" now his anger was starting to show.

"That does it!"

Dash swings a punch and the new guy takes a step backwards blocking the punch. With his free hand and in quick succession, he hits Dash below the belt before hitting him in his nose and taking a step back with his hands on guard. Dash was reeling in pain as he collapsed onto his knees clutching his groin.

"Why'd you do that for?" Dash asked with a slightly high-pitched voice.

"I acted out of self-defense and it's guys like you who attack those that can't defend themselves! Plus, it's guys like _you_ who give jocks a bad name!"

"You're dead!" Dash yells as he limps away.

"Is he always like this?" he asked as he turns towards them.

"If you like being annoyed on a daily basis, yes," Danielle sarcastically replied.

"The name is Chad Thomas and I'm nothing like that Dash character!"

"Thanks but no thanks," Sam said snapped as she leaves.

"Sam," Tucker complained, "he just took Dash down a peg!"

"He's just like any other jock at school!"

"I do have a cousin who's a goth," Chad said absentmindedly.

Sam stops at the statement and turns back towards Chad with mouth open, "Don't lie to us!"

"I don't lie, and I'm a jock who respects everyone. No matter if they're a goth, a techno-geek, or a pair of cousins who look like they're twins."

"Hello, the name's Tucker. This is Sam, Danny, and Danielle," Tucker said as he introduced themselves.

"A pleasure," Chad replies.

Soon Danny and Danielle's Ghost Sense went off followed be a rattling from Tucker's bag.

"Huh?" he says as he pulls out the box and opens it causing a figure to explode out of it.

"Beware!" it was the Box Ghost… _yet again_, "Fear my corrugated cardboard wrath for I am the Box Ghost! Master of all things cardboard and square!"

Chad was staring wide-eyed at him while the others had a bored look at him.

"Please," Danielle said as she rolled her eyes, "the Phantom Twins will be on your case."

"Beware!" the Box Ghost moans in her face before he leaves.

"What _was_ that?" Chad asked flabbergasted.

"Welcome to Amity Park, the most haunted place in America," Danny replies as he shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

**Post Author's Note:**_ Out off all the shows that I've seen that have school jocks, they always tease the nerds in the school. So I created a new character to off-set that stereotypical school jock._ _

* * *

_**Copyright Notice: **_Chad Thomas belongs to me and can be used with my permission._


	7. Old Habits Die Hard

Chapter Seven

"_Old Habits Die Hard"_

"I can't believe that I lost them again!" Valerie angrily thought as she came out of the alley after loosing the Phantoms again for the fifth time this week. She was busy in her thoughts that she didn't notice where she was going until she bumped into someone. "Sorry," she looks up at the figure and she notices who it was right away, "Mr. Masters!"

"Hello Miss Gray, how are you today?" he asks her.

"If you don't count loosing those ghosts again, just fine."

"I thought my new attachments were able to hurt them?"

"They're making doubles of themselves before the split off in four directions," she said bitterly ignoring his question.

"They can duplicate themselves?" Vlad asked acting surprised.

"They split themselves into two before they shuffle themselves up before they fly off."

"So," Vlad thought as he acted like he was deep in thought, "you have finally learned to duplicate but you're useless Daniel since I have four to your two. I'm unsure why Danielle's powers are still evolving. They must be evolving at the same rate as Daniel's since those pathetic Vultures, who are indisposed of at the moment, stabilized her. I must dispose of her quickly since she is his weakness and without her he'll be devastated with grief."

"Mr. Masters, what do you think I should do about it?"

"I don't know yet, but it's best you focus more on one of them. Primarily his sister since, I think, he most likely cares more for her than anything else," he replies as an unseen smirk creeps on his face.

"Why didn't I think of it before?" Valerie said as she hits her head. "When he came to her rescue on the day I first saw her. He threatened to rip my suit apart if I hurt her again, and now they're threatening to expose me in front of my friends at school if I don't lay off of them!"

Vlad chuckled to himself, "Using your enemy's weakness against them? You're becoming more like me Daniel more than you think." He then turns his attention back towards Valerie, "I'll try to get you something that can see through their ruse, but for now focus more on one of them since the other will come to their aid. I must be off," he checks his watch, "I'm meeting an old college friend for lunch and I don't want to be late."

* * *

Elsewhere in the park, Danielle was with the "gentle jock of Casper High," Chad, and they were just walking through the park. 

"How do you like Amity Park?" Danielle asked him.

"It's a bit strange having ghost attacks around the city and having two opposite sides protecting it," he replies after a chuckle.

Danielle's mind began to wonder now. This is the first time that she has ever had feelings for someone else. Vlad doesn't count since she hates him for what he tried to make her do. Danny was the first person to trust her and he continues to trust her despite that she is his clone. Jazz treats her almost like the younger sister that she didn't have while Danny treats her more as a twin sister than anything else. Then there was Chad, this was one of the first people that she has talked to about other things that doesn't include ghost. She hasn't told him of her alter ego since she has only known him for a week. She then begins to laugh at a joke that Chad had told and then her Ghost Sense went off silencing her laugh. She begins to look around while Chad continues to laugh.

Chad was soon tackled from behind by a large cat-like creature with long saber-like teeth. Danielle let out a yelp of fright at the sight of it and she didn't want to leave him since that might expose her secret. So she takes a sturdy limb and swings at the cat knocking it off of Chad.

"Lets get out of here!" Danielle suggested as Chad gets back up and he nods in agreement.

However, they were soon pinned to the ground by two cats and one of them happens to be the one that Danielle had hit since one of its saber-like teeth were missing. The cats were soon knocked off of them be a blast.

"Get off of them ghosts!" it was that Huntress and she opens fire on them again forcing them run off. "Hey, come back here!" she shouts only to be pinned to the ground by something much bigger.

It was a Sphinx and it had pinned her to the ground. Valerie tried to using her weapons but it failed as if they had no effect on it. Then a green blast comes out of nowhere knocking the Sphinx off of Valerie.

"Bad Kitty!" it was Danny Phantom and he launches another attack but this only enrages the Sphinx.

"I don't _need_ your help, ghost!" Valerie snaps at him.

"Answer my riddle correctly and I'll leave," the Sphinx spoke in a feminine voice.

"I don't make deals with ghosts!" Valerie snaps, ignoring what the Sphinx had just said, as she charges at the Sphinx.

The Sphinx raises its large claw and slashes at Valerie causing a huge gash across her chest. She hits ground nearby the stunned Danielle and Chad with blood dripping out of her cuts. They went to see if she was okay as she groans in pain as the Sphinx approaches her.

"Hey," Danny shouts at the Sphinx causing it to stop, "what's the riddle?"

The Sphinx just smiles mysteriously and begins to recite:

"_What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening?_

_What flies around going through tangible objects, going unseen, and using others like a puppet?_

_Take half of each and what do you get?"_

Danny began to think about what he had just heard. He knew that the second verse to the riddle was a ghost and he knew that he had heard the first verse from somewhere before. If you were half-ghost then what would the other half make you? Danny mentally hit himself in the head not recognizing the answer was right in front of him.

"The answer is 'Halfa,'" Danny answered and the Sphinx just nodded before vanishing from sight.

"What kind of answer was that?" Valerie snap as she fired a weapon only to miss due to her blurred vision.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Chad said as she collapsed.

"No!" she snaps calling her board to her before she flies off on it.

Danny just sighs shaking his head as he follows her while invisible just to make sure that she was okay. She did indeed go to the hospital and Danny would've wanted to see if she was okay but that might be a bad idea. So he continued to fly past the hospital since he was on his way to meet up with Sam and Tucker at the miniature golf course since he was already running a little late. He hides behind a dumpster in an alley to de-transform.

"You're late," Sam said annoyed.

"Sorry but I ran into some ghost trouble and Valerie paid me another visit," Danny replied.

"Maybe you should expose her," Tucker suggested.

"I'm against it since I don't want her after me and now she's in the hospital due to a ghost attacking her," Danny replied sounding guilty.

"Hospital?" Tucker asked surprised.

Soon his Ghost Sense went off and he was soon tackled by a legless skeleton.

"Change," it spoke while bleating.

"What?" Danny asked confused.

"Change," it repeated.

Danny's eyes glowed green and he knew what it exactly meant. "Get off of me!" as he shot an ecto-blast at it before he ran off away from the course.

He was able to loose the ghost and transform behind a bush. He attacks the ghost just as it came after him knocking it in the chin before finishing it off with a powerful ecto-blast that leaves a rut in the ground.

"You don't think--" Sam began only to be interrupted by Danny.

"Yes!" he snaps out of anger as he leaves them behind. "I must get to Dani before she gets into trouble!"

* * *

Unfortunately for her, she was already under attack by a Hulk-like ghost with four arms and it was wrestling with Chad, who was on the loosing end. 

"Get out of here!" Chad commands as he receives a beating from the ghost.

"I can't!"

"Go now!" he said strongly just before he gets knocked unconscious as the ghost now turns its attention to Danielle.

She thought quickly of her options since she knew that Vlad was behind this and he still wanted that half-ghost son of his. She charges up for an ecto-blast without transforming and fires straight at the ghost's chest causing it to dissolve into ectoplasm. She ducks behind a bush and transform before she flies off to find Danny. They ran into each other just as she took off.

"Danny, did you just--" Dani began just as Danny interrupted.

"Yes, and I bet Vlad is behind this."

A blast came at this but it missed, "Hold it right there!" it was Valerie again and Danny was worried that she was going to hurt herself worse if she got involved. She was soon knocked out of the sky and Danny catches her much to her protest. "Let me go!"

"Your welcome," Danny sarcastically replies as he sets her on the ground.

They were soon surrounded by dozens of ghosts and they each looked grotesque in their own way.

"Ew! What are those?" Valerie asked in disgust.

"Remember that ghost we met?" Dani asked.

"Yes."

"He's the one who created these things and he's after me," Danny replied.

"Why only you?"

"Lets just say that I did some things to him that he doesn't like."

One of the ghost attack and Dani destroys it with an ecto-blast, "We need to get them outside the city before they cause anymore damage!"

"Why didn't you think of that before you trash the city?" Valerie snaps as she blasts a ghost.

"Not all ghost will chase after us besides Skulker!" Danny snaps back.

They all take off with the ghosts following them as they led them away from the city. They led them well beyond the city and landed in a large clearing well away from causing any damage except to the surrounding area. They were then surrounded by them as they landed, but they didn't attack as if they were waiting for an order.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Dani asked.

"Why Danielle," a voice spoke from above and it was Plasmius, "they're waiting for my orders? I knew that you and Daniel would lead them out of Amity Park but I didn't count on having the Huntress following you."

"You are still one _seriously_ crazed-up fruit loop," Danny said acting bored.

"Try one _insanely_ crazed-up fruit loop," Dani corrected.

Plasmius frowns and shakes his head at the statement, "Always with the wisecracks and I'll have what I came for when I defeat you."

"I don't know what's going on here, but I'll take care of you first before I finish off the Phantoms!" Valerie snaps as she open fires on the ghosts surrounding them destroying some in the process.

"Naïve as always, Miss Gray," Plasmius replies shaking his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Please, Miss Gray, I know that it is you under that suit just as the Phantoms know. I'm not interested in you and you can leave at your choosing."

"Here's my choice!" she opens fire on Plasmius but he just blocks it with a shield.

"Have it your way," he sighed. "You all know what to do!" he orders his creations.

"Yes, Father!" they all bellowed.

They soon attack them while the Phantoms and Valerie opened fire on them. For some reason the ghosts ignored Valerie since their focus was on the Phantoms. She takes this as a distraction and takes off to attack Plasmius. She attacks him but he lazily blocks her attacks with a shield before he grabs her by the arm just as she came into his range. He takes her board off her feet and destroys it with an ecto-blast sending it to the ground below.

"You'll pay for that, ghost!" she snaps.

"My dear Miss Gray," Plasmius replies calmly as he smiles, "it's not you I'm after."

They look down to see the Phantoms take off into the air while Plasmius' creations followed. They then charged up for an attack and launch it at them destroying all of them in the process leaving a crater in their wake. The two then fly up to Plasmius and Valerie looking displeased.

"I thought you would have stopped while you were ahead?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah," Dani added, "this is going to turn into an obsession if you're not careful."

"Old habits die hard and I won't stop until I have what I want!" Plasmius replies as he throws Valerie at them and Danny catches her.

"Please," Dani said as she rolls her eyes.

"You're nothing more than one _seriously_ crazed-up fruit loop--" Danny continues.

"--who needs a cat--" Dani adds.

"--who has a sick obsession with a married woman--"

"--who tries to kill their best friend--"

"--who needs to try dating services--"

"--who needs to see a shrink--"

"I do not need to see a shrink!" Plasmius yelled as his anger was near the boiling point and Dani's insult had just crossed the line. "I will not try dating services! I do not have a sick obsession with a married woman! I will not get a cat and **I am most _certainly_ not a fruit loop**!" his last word became a scream and this caught everyone by surprise.

"Drat!" the Phantoms cursed as they dodged out of the way going towards the ground while the painful violet shockwaves pounded on their eardrums.

Plasmius reverts back to his human form in a pair of black rings separating from his waist going in opposite directions as he heads headfirst towards the ground.

"What was that!" Valerie asked as she removes her hands from her ears.

"The Ghostly Wail," Danny answers.

"A devastating attack that destroys anything and everything in its way. I think it was our insults that had set him over the edge," Dani continues.

"Great, he can destroy the whole town with that!" Valerie said as she wrestles herself out of Danny's grasp.

"Not exactly," Danny replies.

"What do you mean, ghost!" she snaps pointing a blaster to his head.

"It wastes _too_ much energy and he won't last long if he keeps using it. It also means that he'll be easily defeated after he uses it."

A chuckle could be heard and it was coming from the dust where Vlad had landed. They could also see a black light emanating from the dust as he comes out back in his ghost form.

"So," he begins as he chuckles again, "you two think you're the only ones who can do that? Once I master it, I'll eliminate the both of you!"

"Not unless we beat you to it!" the Phantoms yelled as they fired an ecto-blast at him only for him to block it with a shield.

"Fools!" as he splits himself into four in which they all speak at once, "I have twenty years of experience and you should've joined me when I first offered it, Daniel!"

"Here's his answer!" Dani snapped as she and Danny splits themselves into two and launched a charged ecto-blast at him only to have it blocked by a shield while Plasmius laughed at their failed attack.

* * *

**Post Author's Note:** _The first verse of the riddle that the Sphinx recited is the classic riddle as seen in "Odepius" by Sophicles. I'm unsure how old that one is but I know it's seen in the play. I just don't want to get into trouble since I've seen a few 'fics that quote other works at times, and one way to get rid of a Sphinx is to correctly answer her riddle._


	8. Rematch: The Phantoms vs Plasmius

Chapter Eight

"_Rematch: The Phantoms vs. Plasmius"_

Plasmius launches a counterattack on them only to have the Phantoms block the attack as they split themselves into two and their doubles launched their own counterattack only to have Plasmius dodge the attack. Valerie takes off into the air just as Plasmius launched another attack on them only to miss as the four Phantoms charge at him.

"This is perfect," Valerie sadistically thought, "I'll just let them destroy each other and I'll finish off what's left of them."

Each of the Phantoms and Plasmius attack one another launching ecto-blasts and punches that they each blocked. Soon both Phantoms' doubles were hit and they vanished leaving them once again outnumbered. Plasmius soon laughed at them as he watched them regrouped.

"What are you two going to do now?" he asked them as if taunting them.

Dani cracked one of her mischievous grins as she outstretched an arm as if she was going to attack. Danny looks at her and she just winks at him, and he knew that she was up to something. She emits a bright light out of her hand engulfing them and blinding Plasmius at the same time. After his vision cleared, they were gone and this made Plasmius angry as he becomes one.

"Running are we?" Plasmius yelled out. "Have you become a coward in front of me, Daniel?"

As if on cue, he fell into the ground until he was chest deep, "What?" He soon saw several lights coming at him, "Oh, cheese logs!" he cursed as he tried to go intangible but found he couldn't. "Why can't I go-- oh, butter biscuits!" he cursed after he found out the reason why he couldn't go intangible as he braised himself for the oncoming attack.

He was soon hit by the blasts before he took an ecto-blast from below knocking him into the air. He soon recovers only to receive a quadruple whammy from all sides before being hammered down by four simultaneous blows to the head sending him into the ground deepening the crater created by the Phantoms earlier.

He gets out of the crater growling as the Phantoms landed not too far from him becoming one once again, "You two think that you can get the better of me by pulling childish pranks on me when I can destroy you in one swift stroke!"

"Then why don't you," Dani retorted only to receive a warning from Danny in the form of her name.

"Why?" Plasmius asked with his anger near the boiling point. "I don't want to upset Maddie and she'll be mine once I get what I want here!"

"Like she'll ever go to you for comfort!" Danny retorted sarcastically.

"She made the mistake in marrying that idiot father of yours, Daniel. She'll come to me after the untimely death of your father."

"She won't go for it; not after the last time you tried that. She's still angry at you, and she won't go with anyone who insults Jack Fenton!"

"Using your father's name?" Plasmius said raising an eyebrow. "You're becoming more like me than you know, Daniel."

"There's a reason for that, fruit loop!" Dani interrupted.

"Oh, I see," he mocks with some of his anger subsiding, "you call them by their first names when you are as you are. No matter, once I get what I want, Danielle, I'll make sure that you are _nothing_ more than the ectoplasm that you came from."

"You'll have to go through me first, fruit loop!" Danny shouted as he and Dani launched an ecto-blast at him only to have him block it.

"Have you tried anger management, Daniel?" Plasmius mocks.

"Why don't you see a shrink?" Danny countered but this came from above him.

He turns to the source only to see Danny and Dani hovering above him. He looks in the direction where they were standing earlier to see that they were still there. Plasmius then looks up at the hovering pair to see them charging up for an attack; then at the pair on the ground to see that they were also charging up for an attack.

"Oh, fudge buckets," he cringed knowing what was to come just as the hovering pair released their attack.

He was hit in the face by the attacks before staggering backwards and unknowingly turned to receive a chestful of ecto-blast from the pair on the ground sending him backwards into yet another pair of ecto-blast from the hovering pair knocking him into the ground leaving a rut in the ground. He gets up growling as his eyes glowed red.

"We're teenagers and we're allowed to be somewhat childish," Dani taunted.

"Easy Dani," Danny said warningly, "we don't want him to unleash his Ghostly Wail on us."

"Let him," she retorted, "then he'll expose himself to Valerie and she won't trust him ever again!"

"Or he'll lie and she'll be on us faster than you can say 'Going Ghost.'"

"Darn it," she muttered mentally hitting herself in the head not thinking through both sides of her plan.

Plasmius just laughs at them apparently having overheard them, "You are correct, Daniel. My pawn won't believe you _if_ you were to expose me and she trusts me enough to believe me."

Danny just growls at his statement, "You just have to make my life more miserable with your constant attempts to make me your son! However," his face somewhat softened but he still kept his smirk, "there is one thing that I can thank you for."

"Which is?" Plasmius asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" as Danny launches an ecto-blast only to have it blocked by Plasmius.

"You _think_ you two can overpower me?" Plasmius questioned as he launched an ecto-blast at them in which they blocked but they were sent backwards landing on their backs as they slid backwards on the ground.

"We need to outsmart him!" Dani said as she got up off the ground.

"Try blinding him again and we'll go from there," Danny suggested.

"You don't think that he'll fall for it again?"

"Try firing it at him and he'll think that it was an ecto-blast."

"Planning are we?" Plasmius called out as he spied them whispering to each other.

Dani just growled and launches her attack at him. Plasmius lazily blocks it but it exploded upon contact with his shield like a supernova blinding him. When his vision cleared, they were gone once again. He growls in frustration that he had been duped again by them. He hovers a few feet off the ground and duplicates himself into four so that he had enough pairs of eyes around him as they stood with their backs to each other.

He was soon hit from above forcing him to become one again that forces him towards the ground, but he was soon hit from below just before he hits the ground. He then receives two blasts on his flanks just as he was launched upwards. Plasmius soon falls to the ground face first after the blasts from his flanks had stopped. He then receives a severe beating from the Phantoms from all sides as they launched attacks with their fists, feet, and a few up close ecto-blasts. He then gets hit towards the ground by a two pairs of simultaneous ecto-blasts causing the crater to become deeper.

Valerie, who was still hovering above the action, was shocked at what she had just witnessed. That Dracula-like ghost just got a beating from the Phantoms and she was also shocked that the Phantoms hadn't used those tactics on her yet. She was also unsure if they had that screaming attack or whatever that Ghost Boy had called it since they hadn't used it on her. Maybe they were afraid to use it on her since it tires them quickly or it could be something entirely different. The only way she can get them to use that attack on her was to taunt them enough so they would use it. Out of all of the encounters with them, she can tell that Ghost Gal has a temper problem when called a "clone." Maybe, no she shakes her head pushing out that thought, the Ghost Boy wouldn't clone himself; would he? She also couldn't shake some other feelings that she had since she could hear pieces of their conversations. Why would a ghost have a sick obsession with a married human woman, and what did he mean by turning Ghost Gal into the ectoplasm that she came from? Did he have something to do with the Ghost Gal and if he did; what does she have against him? She lowers herself closer to the ground allowing her to overhear their conversations better just as the Dracula-like ghost picks himself off of the ground.

"So," he growls at the Phantoms as he wipes some ectoplasm off from his lip, "I was going to be lenient on your destruction, Danielle, but now I'm going to make it quick and painless!"

"That's _not_ going to happen, fruit loop!" Dani shouts as she launches another ecto-blast out of anger.

Plasmius just lazily puts up a shield, but her blast soon turns into a webbed net encasing him in it. He struggles trying to get free but it just makes it much worse.

"Uh," Danny began unsure what witty banter to say next, "what did the spider say to the fly?"

"Let's just finish him off, Danny!" as she charges up for an attack.

"As much as I want to, we can't do it."

"What?" she stops charging up for an attack.

"It's not right. Sure I can do it but it's not in me to finish him off. Dani, we can't just kill him without having to live with it for the rest of our lives. Let him spew over his plans since they'll always fail in the end!"

"How poetic of you, Daniel?" Plasmius mocked as he finally free himself from his bounds. "That is just one of your greatest weaknesses; compassion to those you care about."

"At least I don't go around misusing my powers just for personal gain, and to use someone as a pawn just to clone me!" Danny counters with his eyes flashing a darker green.

Plasmius just chuckled at the comment as they all were unaware how close Valerie was to them. "Miss Gray was just my little pawn helping me perfect my clone of you. I spent months collecting data through her as soon as she started to hunt you with the suit I provided her. I compiled all the data I need on you, especially the attack that I just recently acquired, but I still need the last component to complete my clone. Which I might add, just needs a few more weeks until I can perfect it. It's possible to complete a stable clone of you and I can see that from here," he cracks a smile but Dani became infuriated at the comment as her eyes glowed a deeper green.

"What's that got to do with me?" she snaps.

"You know my dear since you are his clone."

"_I am not a clone you seriously crazed-up fruit loop_! I am Danny Phantom's twin sister and there is _nothing_ you can do to change it!"

"You can't change the past my dear," shaking his head, "and you most certainly cannot change where you came from! No matter what you think; you are still nothing more than a dispensable clone that I _most_ certainly had no willpower to stabilize _even_ if you came to me begging to save your imperfect life!"

Dani was now shaking with anger as Plasmius chuckled at what he had just said and Danny was also shaking with anger but not as bad as Dani was. Their eyes began to flash green and it continued at a faster rate until they unleashed twin beams of green out of their eyes. Plasmius just puts up a shield but their attacks burn through his shield causing him to scream in pain at his burning hand.

Dani charges at him in a blind rage leading off with a punch to his face that launches him into the air. She then follows him with continuous attacks that seemed to get more devastating over time. After what seemed like minutes, she grabs him by the collar as she stares him down while she was breathing hard with anger looking into his now severely disfigured and bloodied face.

"You're not going to kill me; are you, Danielle?" Plasmius asked weakly as he can manage through his severely bruised lip.

"Dani," Danny said worriedly as he joins her, "it's not worth it."

"I'm not going to kill him, Danny," she replies as she takes deep breaths in an effort to calm down.

She continues taking deep breaths until on one of her breaths; she unleashes her Ghostly Wail on Plasmius at close range. Plasmius screamed in pain from the attack, Danny had to plug his ears to deafen the sound waves, and Valerie had to also plug her ears since the shockwaves had also reached her even though she was behind them. Dani releases Plasmius and he was carried away from the sound of her Wail as she started to revert back to her human-self from her attack. She stops long enough to charge up an ecto-blast as she continues to revert to her human-self. Her blast became as large as an insanely large beach ball and she releases it just as her reversion left her emblem behind. The blast hits Plasmius and it sends him towards the horizon to an unknown destination.

"Take that, fruit loop," she says to herself before she literally falls out of the sky falling backwards fully reverting back to her human form succumbing to darkness.

Danny flies down and catches her while he cradled her like a small child. She had exhausted herself much more than he would've done. He takes a look towards where Valerie was and he gave her a long look unsure if she was going to attack them or not. He then leaves; leaving her behind.

Valerie was shaking with fear at what she had just witnessed as she falls to a sitting position on her board. It just took a series of insults to bring that Ghost Gal into using her screaming attack on that ghost. It was not the attack that shocked her; it was what she had seen happen to the ghost. Was it possible for a ghost to be part human? If so, that would be one way that the two hid from her and the reason why they only show up when there's trouble. She would have to be much more careful in the future if she was going to be able to take both of them out. The last thing that worried her was that she was _used_ by a ghost just to make a clone of the Ghost Boy. Why would a ghost want to clone another? Was that _even_ possible? If it was possible, then the Ghost Gal was a clear example of the result of cloning the Ghost Boy.

* * *

Elsewhere, Plasmius, currently Vlad, had landed, where else, at his now destroyed mansion in Wisconsin. He hit the ground with such devastating force that he had landed in his secret underground lab. He began to rub his temples in an effort to ease the pain that was caused by Dani's attack. Vlad then feels something wet where he sat and he stands up to see a green liquid on the ground. He looks up horrified that he had landed near his nearly perfect clone and it had reverted back to the ectoplasm that it came from. 

"Oh, sugar cookies," he cursed as he hit a computer console.

* * *

"She should be okay after she has a nap, Danny," Jazz said as she tucks the exhausted Danielle into her bed. 

"I'm more worried that her anger is going to get her into trouble," Danny replied as he looks out the window.

"What happened, Danny?"

Danny took a deep breath and began from the time he had been attack at the miniature golf course to when Danielle had exhausted herself.

Jazz lets out a deep sigh before she begins speaking. "I'm unsure what to say about this except that she needs to learn how to not let those insults bother her. Some say that anger is a great weapon, but _only_ when used properly."

"Maybe you're right, Jazz," he said after a sigh. "Maybe you're right."


	9. A Huntress’ Thoughts

**Author's Note:**_ I decided to do this chapter dedicated to to Valerie's thoughts about the aftermath of the previous chapter. I just hope I got her in character even with the events that had played in the previous chapter!_

* * *

Chapter Nine

"_A Huntress' Thoughts"_

It had been a few days since the Phantoms and that Dracula-like ghost had fought, and Valerie hasn't donned her ghost hunting suit since that day. She was now terrified at what the Phantoms, particularly the Ghost Gal, could do to her. At first she was going to force her into using that screaming attack of hers, but she decided against it since Ghost Gal had sent that ghost towards the horizon and possibly into the stratosphere. Valerie was also enraged that Dracula-like ghost said he had sent her the suit when Mr. Masters had _really_ sent her that suit.

She carefully replays the events on that day in her head. The Ghost Gal had black hair instead of white and she wore the same clothes as Danielle Fenton. It had to be coincidence since humans can't have ghost powers; can they? If what that ghost had said was true, then she was one of the reasons that they came under attack by his creations, and the Ghost Gal could just be a clone created by him. The Phantoms seem to hate the terminology and what did the Ghost Boy mean by thanking that ghost for a clone? Was the Ghost Boy lonely that he had no one else to connect with? She saw how the two look out for each other and the two seem to think alike

Sure Valerie didn't hunt ghost since that day but that didn't stop her from spying on them. She had seen Skulker capture Danielle for some reason thinking that she was the Ghost Gal, but the Ghost Boy came in and said that it was a mistake in identity. The two also fought against some ghost that seemed to have control over machines. When he spied the two, he started complaining that his CPU had malfunctioned since he was seeing double. He couldn't comprehend that he was just seeing two _different_ individuals instead of mirrored images of the Ghost Boy.

Valerie swore that the next time that Dracula-ghost came by; she's going to get the truth out of him by force and to get him back for using her. Sure, the ghost hunting was an adrenaline for her and to exert her hatred for ghosts; however, she didn't trust the Phantoms yet, but she now shared their hatred for that ghost. She did run into Mr. Masters again just before he left for Wisconsin, but his face was severely disfigured. He told her that he was mugged and he fought back but at a severe cost.

She also seen him with the "twin" Fenton cousins but the two don't seem to get along. She couldn't place her finger on it but the three seem to act like the Phantoms and that Dracula-ghost did when she last saw them. Valerie also seen how he acts around his old college friend, Mr. Fenton; however, there seemed to be some bad blood going on between Mr. Masters and Mrs. Fenton. Whatever it was, it must be something recent since, from what she was told, they were old college friends.

She was soon snapped out of her thoughts by a demanding voice.

"Hey, Gray!"

It was Dash Baxter and he, along with the rest of the football team, came to the Nasty Burger for their weekly dinner before tomorrow's game. It has always been a tradition at Casper High for the team, plus the cheer squad, to come here to celebrate the next day's victory.

"May I take your order, Dash?" she asks trying to not let his voice bother her.

"You know what I want!"

It has always been the same ever since that incident with that Ghost Boy and his dog. She lost her popularity and had always been treated like trash _even_ after her father regained his job.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not a memory bank for your order."

"A Number 4 and upsize everything!"

"A Number 4 with everything upsized comes to $5.95."

This continued until the team had ordered and the only one who was nice to her was the new guy, Chad Thomas. He was different from the other jocks and his actions were getting him ridiculed by the others, especially the cheer squad. The cheer squad soon came up and she spotted Paulina wearing a new shirt that she had seen before. They were black as night and it had the familiar emblem of the Phantoms on the front.

"You like?" Paulina asked as if trying to make her jealous.

"I heard they were sold out," Valerie replies back gritting her teeth.

She didn't like the Phantoms a lot since she hated the Ghost Boy. The art gallery was one thing, but a Phantom line of fashion was taking it a bit _too_ far.

"They were sold out in a matter of days, and _why_ do I _even_ bother talking to you."

"A salad for you, Paulina?" she asked while gritting her teeth.

"What do you think?" as she leans on the counter.

She now hated Paulina and can that girl get any shallower? At first she wasn't bothered by her, but now with her obsession in getting the Ghost Boy's attention; it was getting on her nerves. She can't believe that girl would decorate her locker with his picture pasted inside it. Star on the other hand still kept friendly ties with her since they had been friends since before Jr. High.

"What's with her?" she asked Star after Paulina had left with her salad.

"She thinks that she can get the attention of the Ghost Boy with that shirt."

"Figures," Valerie huffs.

"I'm worried about her since he might turn her down and she's still hoping that he talks to her since he promised that he would."

"What do you mean?" she asked before thinking in thought. "Why would he want to talk to shallow Paulina?"

"When his sister first came here, Paulina thought that she was his girlfriend and that she was too good for her. After Paulina was saved by the Ghost Boy from a ghost, he said that he needed to tend to his sister's wounds before he would talk to her. Ever since then, Paulina's been trying to find her and find out if he likes her."

Valerie rolls her eyes at the comment, "The usual?"

Star just nodded before she paid for her meal and left to sit with Paulina. She was glad that her shift was over since she can't stand it when she was teased. Sure she did her fair share of teasing the less popular, but now she doesn't care for them. She was still glad that Star still talks to her even though she risks loosing her popularity if she gets caught talking to her for too long. Valerie still had time to stop by the mall since there were a few sales that she needed to see before it ends tonight.

There wasn't much to offer and she needed to get home since her dad still didn't like her risking her life hunting ghosts. She was just about to leave when a devastating voice echoed through the mall.

"_What do you mean you are out of tees_!"

A body was soon thrown through a nearby shop window followed by a ghost dressed to kill. Her hair was in a beehive fashion, she had elegant jewelry on (including in her hair), and her teeth were fang-like. Valerie was unsure what to do. Sure she wanted to help, but the events earlier in the week still plague in her head.

"_How dare you sell tees of that Ghost Boy_!"

The ghost towers over the cowering clerk with her nails becoming long daggers just before she was hit in the back of the head knocking her hair out of its hold.

"Hey, fashion creep!" it was Dani Phantom and she lands not too far from the ghost giving the clerk enough time to flee.

Valerie hides behind the fountain so that she could watch and see if the Ghost Gal uses that attack on the ghost.

"You're back, beautiful?" the ghost cackles clicking her nails together.

"The beehive style went out in the '60's and you should try something new," Dani snaps back.

"I see that you have your hair back in that ponytail, Ghost Boy's shadow."

"It's going to take another two weeks for my hair to get the length it was before you cut it, and," her eyes were now glowing a darker green, "I think it's time that I paid you back for those insults."

"Very well, beautiful."

She charges at Dani with daggers extended only to have her dodge the attack and launch an ecto-blast to her head. The only thing left of the ghost's hair were a few strands and her jewelry had been scattered around the floor.

"_You will pay for what you did to my hair_!" the ghost roared.

"We're even," was all Dani said.

The ghost charges again only to be knocked backwards by Dani with an ecto-blast that sends her towards the wall. She then peels herself off the wall collapsing to the ground. She looks at her hands only to find that her nails had been damaged. She lets out a powerful wail that shatters the shop windows.

"_You will pay for what you did to my nails, and I just had a manicure_!"

She charges again only to be encased in an ecto-web by Dani before she dodged the attack and launches an ecto-blast out of her free hand knocking her towards the opposite wall.

"What's your name?" Dani asked as she held her Thermos at the struggling ghost.

"_I am the Queen of Fashion_! _I am known as the Trendy Ghost_!"

"I thought that you would be some _cheap_ knockoff of a famous movie starlet!"

"_You dare make fun of my name_!"

The Trendy Ghost tries to get up only to end up getting sucked into the Thermos. Valerie had her eyes transfixed on the scene as the Ghost Gal left. She wanted to fight her, but the events earlier in the week still plagued her. She finally made up her mind; she was going after her no matter the consequences. Valerie dons her suit and chases after the Ghost Gal just as she had left the mall.

"I got you now!" she yells as she fires her weapon only to miss.

The Ghost Gal launches a counterattack as Valerie dodges it only to have it explode near her blinding her. Her vision clears and her ghost detector detected two ghosts heading in separate directions. She takes a risks and follows one of them just to loose it near Fenton Works. Valerie curses to herself as she takes off towards home hoping that Mr. Masters can get her something that will help her when they duplicate themselves. She heads towards home only to have her ghost detector to go off not too far from Fenton Works followed by a deep cold voice.

"I got you now, whelp!" she knew that voice belonged to Skulker and she also knew who else was present.

"Didn't getting sent first class to Wisconsin teach you a lesson that you can't have my pelt, Skulker?" it was the Ghost Boy standing off against the ghost hunter.

Skulker didn't answer since he had fired a net at the Ghost Boy only to have him dodge the net and launch an ecto-web entangling the hunter.

"What's this?" Skulker questioned.

"I think the hunter just became the hunted," the Ghost Boy smirks only to enrage Skulker some more.

The Ghost Boy pulls out his Thermos and captures Skulker just as Valerie came into range of him.

"Hold it right there, Ghost Boy!" she open fires catching him by surprise hitting him in the chest.

He soon recovers looking at her annoyed, "When are you going to realize that it wasn't my dog?"

"Don't lie to me!" Valerie snaps opening fire again only to miss and get entangled in one of his webs.

She starts to struggle trying to get out before he attacks her again but it just made it worst. Her ghost detector soon went off again and she also saw the remnants of some kind of blue breath from the Ghost Boy. They both heard barking and they saw a small puppy. Valerie knew who it was, it was that Ghost Boy's dog and one of the reasons that her dad had lost his job before.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked the puppy in an annoyed tone as it barked playfully and leaned on his leg. "Why don't you go on back home?"

The more Valerie saw them the more she became enraged and she finally used her weapons to free her just as her ghost detector went off again. She looked past the Ghost Boy and his dog to see what appeared to be twins dressed as Indians. She was sure that they were the ones from school since they had their Gemini zodiac painted on them. They wore war paint, had a few feathers in their hair, a quiver full of arrows and bow, and they were riding on stick horses.

"Cujo!" one of the twins called out and the dog ran towards them.

"So," Valerie called out getting their attention, "it's _your_ dog!"

"Back off meanie!" the twins shouted drawing back their bow with their suction cup arrows.

"You two are going to attack me with those arrows?"

They open fire on her and the hit her in her shoulders.

"Ow," she sarcastically said, "that hurt."

She then receives an electric shock from the arrows as she screamed in pain while the twins just laughed at her. It didn't last long and she soon became enraged at them as she drawn out her hidden blasters from both of her hands.

"You're going to pay for that!" she charges up and the next second she was no longer in her suit. "What?"

A small giggle was heard from above and she looks up to see her suit floating in midair. Then the next second, the Ghost Gal appears holding her suit.

"Did you loose something?" she asked in a humorous tone that only enrages Valerie as she tried to grab her suit but failed when it was pulled out of range. "Can I destroy this, please?" she plead as if she was a young child while her eyes were the puppy-dog look.

"Lets see here," the Ghost Boy began as he began to think as a smile creeps on his face. "Vlad sent her first suit in which I destroyed when Technus took it over. I believe that Technus gave her the current suit. So I think," he paused longed enough to eye Valerie, "destroy it."

"With pleasure," Ghost Gal replied with a playful coldness in her voice.

She throws the suit into the air despite Valerie's protests before she destroys it with a charged ecto-blast leaving nothing behind.

"You're going to _pay_ for that, ghost!" Valerie snaps at her out of anger.

"Valerie," the Ghost Boy protested as he joined his sister, "I'm not the enemy and I didn't mean to ruin your life."

"Yes, you did ghost! Each and everyone like you have terrorized our town for the last time! Once I destroy both of you, these attack will stop!"

"Or Skulker'll have your head, and we're protecting your life," the Ghost Gal countered.

Valerie growls with anger as they fly off and as the young twins and their dog take off in the opposite direction whooping and hollering as they galloped away waving their tomahawks in the air. She heads back home and was able to get back there before her curfew. She heads straight to her room just to let her anger spew since she had lost her suit to the Phantoms. She would also need to contact Mr. Masters to get a replacement suit.

* * *

**Post Author's Note:**_I had to give a name to the 'fashion-crazed' ghost; so I gave it a name that sounds just as corny as the Box Ghost. Just one more chapter left and this one is complete! If you don't know; the ghost dog is usually given the name Cujo.

* * *

_**Copyright Notice:** _The Trendy Ghost belongs to me and can be used with my permission._


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Dad!" Jazz scolded her father. "You and Mom are _not_ taking weapons to this art exhibit!"

"Oh, Jazz," Maddie said while polishing a blaster, "you don't know when a ghost ould show up."

"Yeah, Jazzy-pants," Jack said in his usual enthusiastic tone, "this ghost gallery could be teeming with ghost!"

"Dad!" Jazz said exasperatedly while she growled. "There is no ghost at this gallery!"

"Jazz," Maddie said sweetly, "this gallery needs to be thoroughly scanned for any signs of ectoplasmic energies since it has ghosts in their art."

"Mom!" Jazz said in the same tone as she had before, " do you consider the art _Scream_ or anything by Picasso to be 'ghost art?'"

"You can't be _too_ careful with those Ghost Twins around, Jazz."

"Just _don't_ bring any ecto-weapons to this gallery, and Dad," she turns towards Jack, "change out of that hazmat suit! This is a formal event!"

"But Jazzy-pants," he pouted, "I feel naked without my hazmat suit on."

"I'm _not_ going to be made fun of and neither will Danny or Danielle! Just for once, don't bring any weapons to this gallery!"

The trio's argument could heard even from upstairs as they argued over bringing weapons to the art gallery.

"Can they get any louder?" Danielle asked as she helped Danny cover their large canvas.

"When it comes to something with ghost; even if it has pictures of them or something as _simple_ as Halloween or _Christmas_ can send them into arguments," he had some bitterness with the mention of 'Christmas.'

"Halloween I can understand but _Christmas_? I can't seem to understand," as she stretches some wrinkles out of her dress.

"You never seen them argue and believe me!" as he fixes his tie. "They can get pretty nasty, but there is one thing that comes with that day."

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"A ghost-free day due to the Christmas truce."

"That is one day I _can_ look forward to," she replied as the sounds of heavy footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.

Jazz enters the room and her hair looked as if it had been electrocuted.

"I don't _believe_ them!" she shouted before she spotted herself in the mirror. "They're bringing ecto-weapons to this," she pull out her brush from her purse and begins to brush her hair, "it's just a art gallery and what would ghost want with it?"

"Revenge?" Danielle asked.

"Maybe, but," he looks at them from their reflections in the mirror, "I wouldn't doubt they would attack the art gallery since they had Axion Labs make a security system that would keep any ghosts out."

"How about half-ghosts?"

Jazz knew who she was talking about, "Vlad won't be able to destroy or take the arts since they've been given some kind of deflector that acts like the Specter Deflector; from what I hear."

"Good," Danny said as a smile creeps on his face, "he's not going to be happy when he sees his portrait when he's depicted to be on the receiving end of the painted attacks."

Danielle broke out with a short giggle while Jazz looked at them with a displeasing look. Jazz worried about them and she worries about them more since Danielle had destroyed Valerie's suit. She was going to go after them for revenge once she gets a new suit from Vlad.

Danny and Danielle both carried their canvas downstairs to spy his parents packing a few ecto-weapons that only infuriated Jazz even more. She became more infuriated when she spotted Jack _not_ in a former suit since he still wore his hazmat suit but he added a tie around his neck. As they came downstairs, Maddie was getting ecto-readings from the painting that _only_ infuriated Jazz's rage even more.

"Is this really necessarily, Aunt Maddie?" Danielle asked.

"It _is_ necessarily so that none of the works of art get contaminated with ecto-energies. Your canvas is clean but this is _still_ reading Danny as a ghost, and _now_ it's reading you as one as well."

"Can we get going before we are late," Jazz said in an effort to distract Maddie from her readings.

"Excellent idea, Jazzy-pants!" Jack said loosening his tie. "That way we can get readings before they judge the paintings!"

Jazz just growls out of exasperation as they climbed into the Fenton Assault Vehicle. The Fenton Assault Vehicle was a soup upped vehicle with tank treads. It was also decked out with enough ecto-weapons that can keep any ghosts at bay. There were also living accommodations for those inside just in case they had an overnight stay. This would be Danielle's first visit inside of it and from what she was told; Jack's driving wasn't the best since he doesn't believe in driver's safety.

"Dad, maybe we should let Mom drive?" Jazz asked as she buckled herself in.

"Nonsense!" Jack replied. "We'll get there faster!"

"Or, you'll destroy our portrait and Danny and me worked hard on it," Danielle countered.

"Point taken," Maddie said sliding the steering wheel towards her while Jack groaned.

They made it to the art exhibit with enough time to spare despite Jack's protests. To make matters worse, Jack and Maddie began to scan all of the art that was present in and around the new Phantom Exhibit. Danny, Danielle, and Jazz kept their distance from them since the majority of Amity Park hated their parents for what they do. The only times they come to them is when there is a major ghost problem. It seemed that the majority of Amity Park's artists had entered this contest and part of them were students of Casper High.

"So," a voice spoke and it belonged to Dash as he approached them, "Fen-turd decided to enter."

"Danielle and _I_ entered together," Danny retorted.

"That's not fair!"

"There is nothing in the rules that said we couldn't," Danielle countered while doing her best Walker impression.

"Wanna bet?" Dash asked.

"No," Danny said flatly remembering the last time he'd lost a bet to Dash.

"Are you chicken?" as he began to cluck like a chicken.

Danny silently growled as his eyes faintly flashed green while Danielle tried to keep her anger down since an insult towards Danny was an insult toward her. Sam and Tucker had joined them just as Dash left still clucking and chuckling as he went towards his portrait.

"That was disturbing," Sam said with her arms crossed and wearing a scowl.

"Yeah," Danielle added also with her arms crossed, "it's going to take more than calling us a 'chicken' to scare us."

"Yeah," Danny said agreeing with her as he eyed Dash.

"Don't look now guys, but we've got trouble. That's trouble with a capital GiW," Tucker said pointing towards one of the doors.

Danny looked and let out a small groan. It was two guys with shaved heads dressed in white wearing dark sunglasses and earpieces in their ears that made them look like they were bouncers to a nightclub.

"Who are they?" Danielle asked.

"The Guys in White," Danny replied with annoyance in his voice, "the government's secret ghost hunting unit. I've already had a few run-ins with them, and it's best if you follow my lead around them, Danielle."

"They don't look so tough," with sarcasm in her voice.

"_Don't_ underestimate them, Danielle," Jazz implied. "They're going to be after you once they spot you in your ghost-form."

"What are _they _doing here?" Sam asked displeased.

"They're probably scanning the arts like Danny's parents are doing--" Tucker began before being interrupted by Danny.

"--or waiting to see if the Phantom Twins show up."

It was several tense moments as the Guys in White approached them and the judging was finally announced. The best of Amity Park's artist did abstract painting of the Phantoms and they explained what they interpreted the art. Dash's was of Danny Phantom giving Skulker a beating, Paulina's was of a Danny Phantom carrying a wounded Dani Phantom away into the air (in which she entitled it: "_Yo siempre le cuidaré, Hermana_"), and there were several others that were good but not good enough to catch the eyes of the judges. Finally it was time for Danny and Danielle's art to be judged.

"Lastly we have," the man said as he readjusted his glasses as he read his paper, "Daniel and Danielle Fenton. Are you two twins?"

"Cousins," they both replied as they both took a hold of their cloth.

They both quickly shared a glance at Jazz hoping that Jack and Maddie didn't yell at them for what they had just drawn. Jack had been ranting that the painting was of the Phantom Twins getting a beating by him, Jack Fenton, but Jazz was able to calm him saying that it was _their _painting and they will have their way with it.

"My _cousin_ and I tried several titles for our portrait," Danielle began while emphasizing 'cousin.'

"Until we came up with one that we _both_ agreed on," Danny continued.

"'Amity Park's Protectors'" they both announced as they revealed their portrait.

Their portrait depicted life-sized Phantom Twins hovering over the city. They were turned three-quarters from being centered with the sky a mixture of colors from a setting sun. The painting seemed so real as if the two in the painting were standing in the wind since their hair seemed to move as if it they were standing in the wind. They also look so casual as they hovered above the city of Amity Park. The two had a soft expression on their face and yet at the same time they held the confident look that they will always prevail in their battles to protect their home.

"My, my, my," the man said as he readjusted his glasses, "they seem so lifelike. It's rare to see someone, or in this case a pair, to spend the time to use a life-sized portrait for their works. I think we might have one for the road when this exhibit goes on tour."

He slowly walks away as if he had a limp with the other judges so they could counsel each other over which portraits to take. The Guys in White had just made their ways towards their portrait and begin to scan it. Danny held a look as if saying: 'I have a secret and you'll _never_ find out.'

"Have you been in any contact with any ectoplasmic beings lately, Mr. Fenton?" the first one, a Caucasian, asked Danny.

"No, I haven't, Sir," he replied with a smug look on his face.

"Then why do we read ectoplasmic energies on you and your cousin?" the second one, an African-American, inquired.

"My parents are ghost hunters and there's bound to be some ectoplasmic energies radiating off of them."

They both eyed him for a while before leaving in the opposite direction.

"Be careful, Danny," Jazz warned him.

"Jazz," he was somewhat annoyed that she was being her usual big sister-self, "when you can have four sets of eyes; you don't have to worry about being outgunned."

Danielle let out a soft giggle while Tucker snorted just as Jazz rolled her eyes. The judging was announced and their painting was in for the exhibit! Dash failed to get in and he had just punched his painting out of anger leaving a hole in it. Paulina was jumping with glee that her portrait got in, and a few others from Casper High also got in. The next surprise for them was that their portrait was one of the chosen to go on the world tour with some of the others within the exhibit. Paulina's was also chosen and she almost fainted from all of the excitement. Soon their celebration was interrupted by a slight tremor and three events soon followed.

Danny and Danielle's Ghost Sense went off, the Guys in White ghost detector went off, and the side of the art exhibit was rocked by a force that knocked everyone off their feet. The walls fell revealing a large ghost dripping with a green ooze with red eyes. It tries to attack but it hit an invisible field stopping its attack. The Guys in White pulled out their weapons to attack the ghost only for their blasts to be stopped by the same force.

"It seems to be immune to our weapons," the first GiW, the Caucasian, said.

"Affirmative, bring out the heavy artillery," the second GiW replied.

They pressed a button on their watches causing a hover-type vehicle to appear and they took off attacking the ghost while everyone present ran off.

"The only one getting that ghost is me, Jack Fenton!" Jack yelled as he ran off with Maddie.

"You kids get to a place that is safe while we handle this ghost," Maddie called out as she followed her husband.

"Sure we'll be safe," Danny said in a tone only that his friends could hear.

"But we have a ghost to take care of," Danielle continued in the same tone.

"Just be careful," Jazz called out as they ran off towards the hole left by the ghost.

They both jumped out of the hole landing behind a bush to transform before they flew off in search of the ghost. When they got there, the ghost was gone and they saw that Jack was arguing with the GiW. The ectoplasm from the ghost had littered the area.

"I had that ghost in my sights," Jack yelled at them.

"The level of ectoplasmic activities had exponentially increased in the past few months," the first GiW replied in an unusual calm tone.

"This is a situation for the government to act and civilians should not interfere with our motives," the second GiW added with the same tone.

Unbeknownst to them, the ghost had reformed catching them off guard, and it had pinned them against a wall with its ectoplasm.

"We have a cleanliness breach," the first GiW said.

"Affirmative," his opposite replied.

The ghost was then hit by a blast followed by a feminine voice, "Hey, snot-face," it was Dani Phantom with Danny Phantom by her side, "we're right here!"

The ghost lashes out at them only to miss as they both counterattacked it with ecto-blasts. Dani blinds the ghost with her ecto-flash before Danny sucks it up into his Thermos. Their actions also freed the ghost hunters and they aimed their weapons at them.

"I got you now, Ghost Twins!" Jack yelled at them as he and Maddie open fired on them only to miss.

The two continued to open fire on them while the Caucasian GiW threw a spinning sharp disk at them striking Dani in her side. She yells in pain while Danny came to her side putting up a shield blocking Jack and Maddie's attacks. He uses his ecto-flash and they both retreated away from them. Jack and Maddie retreated inside the art exhibit looking disappointed that their prey got away leaving the Guys in White behind.

"Mission accomplished," the Caucasian GiW said putting the ectoplasm from his weapon into a test tube.

"That's only half," his counterpart countered, "we still need the Ghost Boy's sample."

* * *

**Post Author's Note:**_ How'd you like this one? The sequel is underway and I just need to get a few chapters typed before I start posing. The loose translation to Paulina's painting is "I'll always watch out for you, Sis." In my opinion, if she wants to get Danny Phantom's attention, this painting might just do it (in her mind anyways). I also hope I kept the GiW in character since they were rarely seen in the series._


End file.
